The Bride and Me
by JLuna Yoolie99
Summary: Taeyong selalu bermimpi menjadi pengantin terindah di bulan Februari. Semua telah ia lakukan dengan sempurna bersama sang kekasih. Tapi tidak sampai pria itu datang, pria arrogant yang tampan dengan wangi vanilla juga mulut kotornya yang merenggut semua. Dalam satu malam, pria itu merubah mimpi Taeyong.Warning:GS/Typo,/Gaje/JaeYong slight JohnYong/NCT member/Rated M/NC21 /DLDR/Typo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **NCT punya SM Entertainment**

 **Cuma Pinjam Nama dan delusi wajah**

 **Lee Taeyong (GS)**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Seo Johnny**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornku / Ten (GS)**

 **Ji Hansol (GS)**

 **And many more**

 **Jaeyong, JohnYong, pair lain nyusul**

 **Rated M (Mature content)..Rape**

 **Broken pair**

 **Hope you like it ^^**

Chapter 1

1Maret 2016

 _Kita diberi hak untuk hidup,kita diberi hak untuk menikmati hidup,kita juga berhak mendapatkan hidup yang baik. Tapi,kita tidak berhak untuk mengakhiri hidup, atau, kita tidak akan berhak menempati surga..._

Taeyong melipat kertas kecil yang dibacanya. Secarik kalimat singkat yang merubah hidupnya. Dimana kita harus menghargai hidup. Karena kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kelanjutan hidup kita. Apa masa depan yang telah tertata baik akan berontak, dan hilang terhapus setitik noda ..kita tidak pernah tahu..

.

.

* * *

1 Januari 2014

Taeyong mulai menggulung gaun yang menjuntai indah. Warna putih kejinggaan bertahtakan berlian swarozky. Mahal tentu. Tapi idamannya selama ini adalah gaun itu. Didesain sendiri dengan banyak khayalan tingkat tinggi. Dimana ia selalu bermimpi akan menjadi pengantin terindah di bulan februari. Tanggal dimana ia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan sang pujangga cintanya. Gadis ramping dengan tinggi 160 cm itu tersenyum tipis. Rambut sepunggunya dibiarkan tergerai. Kulitnya yang putih benar-benar cocok dan menyatu dengan gaun yang tengah dicobanya ini.

' _Taeyong sayang..aku sudah dapat cincin yang tepat jari manismu. Bukan sembarang cincin. Tapi pembuktian cinta kita. Nanti malam aku jemput ya dirumahmu. Jam 9. Selamat sibuk baby Taeku sayang..your prince, John Seo_.'

"isshh, gombalnya"

Taeyong membaca sms dari Johny . Pujangganya yang kini menjadi tunangan. Taeyong tersenyum melihat sms itu dan seketika membalas

' _Terimakasih Seo John ku sayang. Aku akan sangat menunggumu. See you nanti malam '_

^,^/

.

.

.

"Senangnya...gaun sudah, place sudah ,makanan sudah, pengiringku ohh ok haechanie.. dan tentu cincin beres.. i love you februari" Taeyong berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tak perduli tamu lain di tempat fiting gaun itu. Semua ia rasa telah sempurna. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari H. Ia akan jadi nyonya Seo .

Taeyong gadis yang cantik. Seorang dokter muda. Usianya baru 25 tahun. Orang tuanya berpendidikan tinggi dan sangat terhormat. Segala yang ada pada dirinya terasa sempurna. Apalagi semenjak ia dan Johny berpacaran 4 tahun yang lalu. Johny seorang pekerja muda yang jenius. Ia seorang parlente yang bekerja di perusahaan freelance. Ia juga sangat disiplin dan rajin dalam bekerja. Sekarang jabatan Johny pasti naik. Ia akan beralih menjadi GM di sebuah divisi perusahaan kontrol Komunikasi Internasional itu. Lengkap sudah,yang satu seorang dokter muda nan cantik,berpasangan dengan pengusaha muda yang tangguh dan tampan. Dapat di bayangkan bagaimana kelak masa depan anak cucu mereka. Hal ini jadi sesuatu yang sangat dibanggakan oleh Taeyong dan keluarga. Sebagai anak pertama, moment terindah ini adalah kehormatannya.

^,^/

.

.

* * *

Taeyong berjalan keluar menuju rumah sakit tempatnya mengabdi. Sebuah Rumah Sakit swasta di kota Seoul. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai tertiup angin malam. Ahh, pemuda Seo itu bilang dia lebih cantik seperti ini. Taeyong mulai melajukan mobilnya cepat dengan ceria.

 _Pillowtalk, my enemy my ally, prisoners,_ _then we're free, it's a thriller_...

Nada dering ponsel canggih itu memecah kesendirian Taeyong. ' _Tae kamu dimana, ada pasien besar-besaran ini,kita harus bedah dan anestesi tae,'_ telepon seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iya tennie, aku masih dijalan, habis fiting baju tadi, handle team organt dulu okay.."

' _Sudah tae, tapi sekarang kita kekurangan medice, kamu jaga masih sejam lagi tapi langsung kesini saja ya, kita butuh dokter bedah. Hansol unnie diklat, kamu harapan kita. Aku tunggu 15 menit kamu sampai ya..'_ balas Ten diseberang sana tak berperasaan.

"Gila ten..aku masi di...'

' _Ini nyawa tae, datang cepat no kompromi ok..ku reject'_ tuuuttt...telepon mendesah kesal. Ten atau biasa ia panggil pornkul tennie. Sahabatnya si gadis manis yang betah menjomblo dan bermulut pedas. Dokter ahli syaraf yang merangkap menjadi dokter spesialis organ. Tentu ia sangat dibutuhkan. Tapi situasi jalan tidak memungkinkan. Tanpa kompromi,daripada terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan sebelum pernikahannya, Taeyong mengalah. Ia rela macet dan meninggalkan tugasnya.

^,^/

.

.

.

* * *

Johny, pria tampan berperawakan tinggi 186 cm itu masih asyik melihat maket wilayah komunikasinya. Sambil menggenggam kotak cincin yang baru didapatnya.

"Johny _kun_ , malam ini kita ada meeting dari Jepang, dia investor lama itu. Kamu siapkan materi ya, kita chek in malem ini.."sapa Irene, teman sejawatnya.

"Ahh,maaf _nunna_ , apa bisa didelay, aku ada acara penting malam ini, pliss" Johny merajuk sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Benar-benar bukan Johny Seo.

" _yayaya_ , apa para tamu itu harus kita kirim balik John. Mereka datang susah payah. Aku harap kamu profesional. Mana yang penting kamu bisa pikir kan!" Irene mulai menaikkan volume suaranya. Kadang ia heran, kenapa gadis se-perfect Taeyong mau dengan pemuda plin plan dan egois seperti si seo ini. Sayang sekali menurutnya.

" _yee_ _nunna_. Jangan bawa profesional. Aku yang atur semua. Mereka datang dari undangan dan rekomend ku. Kalau bicara profesional, kau tau siapa aku kan ?" Johny tak terima.

"Eh ano.. iya maaf John, aku hanya mengingatkan kita sebagai partnert, aku harap pengertianmu saja. Aku sudah keluarkan semua buat ini. Aku tak ingin ini sia sia John. " dan sikap tegas Johny kadang juga membuat Irene sungkan-dan berharap-.

"M _ianhae_ , aku terlalu sentimentil. Aku sudah kenal noona belasan tahun tapi, aku tak tau kenapa kita harus saling ego, aku coba paham noona _ya, mianhae"_ Johny menundukkan kepalanya. Menurunkan rahang dan egonya. Hanya didepan nunnanya ini ia menunjukkan sifat aslinya, manja dan pemarah. Ia bahkan menutup semua itu bila sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya, Lee Taeyong.

"Kenapa kita jadi mellow begini, _jaa_ , kita pergi makan dulu saja. Jangan sampai nanti cacing-cacing diperutmu merusak suasana john seo ahh, _kajja_ " Irene tertawa manis. Gadis ini memang selalu manis.

" _Yakk_ , yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya baby tae, haha _kajja_ "

Dan tinggalkan kebersamaan mereka berdua, sebelum semua pudar.

^,^/

.

.

.

Taeyong tidak pernah melupakan hal yang satu ini, tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Mobilnya benar benar kehabisan bensin. Padahal jaraknya saat ini hanya terpaut 5 km dari St. Mary's Yeouido, tempatnya bekerja. Taeyong menepikan mobilnya. Kesayangannya ini benar-benar enggan jalan barang 1 meter saja. Menyebalkan sekali. Hey Tae ini salahmu, terlalu asyik dengan dunia gaunmu itu.

Taeyong hanya berharap pada ponselnya dan menelpon si johny seo tercinta sebelum..

"Aku baru tau jika jalang sepertimu benar-benar pintar menyamar" suara seorang pria asing disamping kemudinya mengagetkan taeyong. Demi Tuhan ini sudah jam 7 malam dan waktunya bertemu si johny tinggal dua jam lagi, dan sekarang dia harus mati jantungan disini. Di dalam mobil mogok ini. Demi hotpants pornkul yang mirip member snsd, ia tidak rela.

"A-apa,siapa kau ini hahh, mengagetkanku saja. Dan kau bilang apa tadi?" mata Taeyong membola, lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Ja-lang, jalang sepertimu kenapa punya mobil sebagus ini, pakaian dokter sperti ini,wow sexy bit*h." pria itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu kemudi, bersedekap. Asap rokoknya tercium pekat bau tembakau dari kaca mobil Taeyong yang terbuka. Hey, ia manusia jaman kapan?.

Demi apa baru kali ini dia menjumpai pria tampan yang bermulut kotor. Bolehkah Taeyong berkata pria ini sebagai bajingan muda-jika benarmasih muda-sebagai gantinya. Atau ia akan mengadu pada Hansol saja nanti. Gadis tiang listrik itu kan ahli judo, maka pria ini akan langsung K.O ditempat oleh tangan beton Hansol. Tapi semua angan-angan Taeyong itu hanya tinggal mimpi, karena pria ini sudah membuka pintu mobilnya-yang tak terkunci-secepat kilat dan kini ia sudah berada di depan Taeyong, oh bolehkah Taeyong berkata kasar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, yakk lepaskan aku, kau siapa bajingan." dan Taeyong sudah berkata kasar

"Diamlah dan jangan main-main disini bit*h." pria itu mulai menyeringai.

"Kurangajar kau." Taeyong memberontak, ia menginjak sepatu ket pria itu. Pria ini punya perawakan tinggi, mungkin ia setinggi Johny-atau tidak-,yang jelas kepala tayeong saja hanya sampai dadanya. Dia berkulit putih, wajahnya cukup tampan dan tubuhnya kekar. Wangi tubuhnya seperti buah _peach_ ah bukan, ini wangi vannila. Vannila? dia pria dan parfumnya vannila.

"Kau tau, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, setelah menghancurkan hidupku kau akan pergi begitu saja, mimpilah di neraka kau _little bitch!_ " pria ini menarik taeyong semakin kedepan, menjauhi mobil BMW nya. Pria ini, si wangi vannila ternyata juga menaiki mobil Mobil jeep willys yang pernah dimiliki kakek Taeyong.

"Kau siapa?" Taeyong masih memberontak. Badannya memang kecil tapi jangan salah, ia mantan dancer dan ballerina dulu, jadi pasti sangat lincah, "Kubilang lepaskan aku, aku tidak mengenalmu pria kurangajar" Taeyong menggigit tangan pria tampan-apa Taeyong sadar ia bilang tampan terus-.

Taeyong berlari menuju mobilnya. Sepatu sialan, jika ia tidak memakai sepatu berhak 8 cm ini, semua ini akan lebih mudah. Taeyong hampir meraih pintunya sebelum.

"Kau tikus kecil kau pikir bisa lari semudah itu hah" pria itu menarik rambut taeyong dari belakang. Rasanya sakit sekali. Taeyong mengaduh kesakitan. Ia berhenti dari aksi kaburnya. Kini ia tidak akan sepaham lagi pada johny seo soal rambutnya yang digerai saja agar lebih cantik. Demi Tuhan ini menyulitkannya. Soal johny ia jadi ingat, ia akan adukan perbuatan pria ini pada kekasihnya itu. Seenaknya saja rambut mahalnya ditarik-tarik begini.

"Kau harus ikut aku, cepat" pria itu merasa jengah dengan perlawanan taeyong. Maka ditariknya pinggul kecil itu dengan tangan nya-hanya satu tangan-

Taeyong tetap meronta dalam gendongan orang itu. Memukul, menggigit, berteriak sudah dilakukan, tapi tetap, pada akhirnya ia sudah duduk didalam mobil butut pria ini.

"Diam atau aku harus menggunakan hal kasar! "

"Kau memang sudah kasar dari tadi" TUKK. Taeyong pukulkan _high heels_ nya pada pria ini. Sukses, pria itu mengaduh dan memegangi kepalanya seakan-akan bocor.

Ini kesempatan Taeyong, maka tombol out itu dipencet olehnya, tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi, tangan besar pria disampingnya sudah membekap mulutnya. Memaksanya mencium bau –sesuatu- yang ia paham betul ini apa.

 _Chloroform_

Sebelum semua menjadi gelap, yang ia ingat hanya bayangan johny seo dan tugas operasinya. Ohh semua menjadi rumit gara-gara gaun itu.

.

* * *

 **T** cipok **B** ang **C** hanyeol

,/

 _Anyyeong yereoubunn_ ^^

Ini fanfic pertama ku dan langsung pakai couple kesayangan JaeYong nyahahaaha,

Sebenarnya tadinya mau ku-cast YunJae si, hehe tapi karena ff JaeYong masi dirintis ya aku ikut coba-coba mueheehe

Oke karena aku masih newbie didunia perpenpikan,didunia nyata aku udah pernah bikin komik sekolah si, jadi maapkeun ya kalo ada bahasa-bahasa yg rada komikal. Dan maap kalo masih banyak kesalahan nee. Aku akan perbaiki kedepannya. Karena jujr, susah bgt maen ffn, capcayy dahh

Minta dukungannya aja deh, apapun itu,aku gak minta review lo,tapi kalo boleh review si, biar aku tau yg salah mana,hehe

Oke panggil aku Luna yee..itu nama asliku,okee..khamsahamnida

Love JaeYong, Love NCT all ;


	2. Chapter 2

The Bride and Me

Chapter 2 : Gadis berambut hitam ?

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Cast :**

Lee Taeyong (GS)

Jung Jaehyun

Seo Johnny

Ten (GS)

Ji Hansol (GS)

NCT (SM Rookies) member

 **Main cast :**

Jaehyun X Taeyong

 **Slight :**

Temukan didalamnya..

 **Rated M (Mature Content)...Rape!/DLDR/**

 **Broken Pair**

 **Hope you like it ^^**

 **Gangnam, 1998**

Taeyong hanya gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun saat ia pertama kali melihat gaun pengantin terindah buatan bibinya yang tercantik. Gaun bernuansa _autumn_ dengan gaya _pigeot and victory_ mampu membuat mata bulat gadis kecil itu terpikat. Bibinya memang luar biasa, idola nomor satunya selain sang ayah yang serba bisa. Bibinya baru berusia 18 tahun saat itu. Ia gadis tercantik yang pernah Taeyong liat.

Bibinya, gadis bermata bulat, bersuara lembut, bertubuh kecil dan berambut hitam panjang sepinggul adalah impian tiap pria di lingkungannya. Taeyong masih kecil, tapi ia sudah tau apa itu cinta. Semua karena bibinya ini, Kim Jaejoong, putri bungsu dari keluarga Kim atau adik bungsu sang ibu yang selalu mencekokinya dengan cerita cerita _princess_ sejak taeyong masih balita.

"Kau tau Tae _baby_ hanya kita berdua yang punya mata paling indah dirumah ini."

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Ani ani, Heechul unnie juga, tapi dia sekarang menjadi sipit karena terlalu lama mengetik buku tidak pentingnya."

Taeyong setuju.

"Dan hanya kita yang punya rambut sehitam dan sepanjang ini disini."

Taeyong tambah setuju.

"Heyy, _baby_ , kau ini hanya mengangguk saja, nah sekarang paham kan?" bibinya berjongkok dan meletakkan tangan halusnya kepundaknya. Mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Ia duduk di kursi sedang bibinya berdiri, kini mereka sejajar.

"Apa?"

Taeyong tak paham, memiringkan kepala kecilnya. Bibirnya _poutty_ kedepan. Ughh imut sekali.

"Kita ini _princess_ , jadi harus dapat _prince_." bibinya tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Pangeran Johnny?" Taeyong menegakkan kepalanya ceria, ia hanya tau Johnny oppa-nya yang paling tampan.

"Yakk, cari yang seperti Yunho oppa, kulitnya _tan_ dan seorang prajurit, jangan si Johnny pendek tukang makan itu." Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, taeyong pun tak setuju. Ia tak suka pria berkulit hitam. Baginya Yunho tidak tampan.

"Andwaee..." Taeyong berteriak. _Drama Queen_ sekali anak ini. Tapi ia hanya sebal pada bibi bonekanya. "Yunho oppa itu terlalu galak, menakutkan, kenapa bibi mau padanya?" heran Taeyong kecil.

"Karena dia selalu berkata halus padaku, memperlakukanku dengan lembut, tidak pernah menyakitiku, dia tidak galak, dia tegas karena ia merasa benar, dan satu lagi, dia selalu melindungiku. Kau harus cari pria yang seperti itu kelak _baby._ " bibinya tersenyum.

Benar kata bibinya, meski Yunho oppa, tunangan bibinya itu galak pada anak laki-laki yang suka bermain padanya dan suka menggangu _gilberto_ si anjing _siberia_ pemalu, ia selalu berlaku lembut dan memperlakukan bibinya bagai _princess._

"Nee, aku paham." menganggukkan kepala mungilnya, taeyong pun tersenyum, bibinya memang kembarannya. Bibinya jjang.

"Yaksok nee _baby_.."

" Yaksok."

.

.

.

Tapi bibinya tidak bisa melihat Taeyong mewujudkan janji masa kecilnya itu. Karena bibinya harus meninggal empat tahun kemudian karena tumor otak yang dideritanya. Rambut panjang nan indah bibinya yang terakhir dilihat Taeyong tergerai indah menutupi lehernya yang jenjang harus lenyap. Tetapi rambut itu tidak musnah begitu saja. Tidak sama sekali, karena Yunho yang lalu menjadi oppa idolanya menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak kaca nan indah. Bersama dengan gaun sang bibi yang kini Taeyong lanjutkan, sang _pigeot victory_ , untuk melengkapi pernikahan impiannya.

^,^/

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul 2014**

 **Pukul 22.15**

"Kau masih menunggunya?" Johnny tersentak. Ia menengok kebelakang. Ia hafal betul suara itu tapi ia terkejut, bagaimana perempuan ini bisa masuk kemari.

"tchh..oppa benar-benar pria idaman." perempuan itu sudah sampai didepan Johnny, mengerlingkan matanya. Ia memakai gaun _burberry royal extended 2014_ berwarna putih mengetat diatas lutut. Mendudukkan tubuh semampainya dihadapannya, dikursi special untuk sang terkasih.

"Jangan duduk disitu!" Johnny masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, tak bergeming. Suaranya yang dingin tanpa intonasi berlebih. Tapi wanita didepannya ini paham betul bagaimana perasaan pria ini.

"Dia pasti sedang berpesta dimeja operasi, lupakan itu dan kita nikmati saja!" ia menyeringai tipis, mengambil _marta wine marsovin_ berwarna _purple_ pekat, menegaknya dengan elegant.

"Kau tau, dia terlalu naif untuk melupakanmu, dia dan profesi dokternya itu, cihh, gadis polos."

Johnny muak, lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya, malas menanggapi ini ia berjalan kedepan melewati kursi didepannya. Alunan lagu _I cant help falling in love with you_ - _Elvis Parsley_ mengiringi langkah jenjangnya. Hey, ia tidak ingat pernah memesan lagu ini diruang VIP A _golden_ nya ini, ia hanya tau _You are so beautiful-joe cocker_ sebagai kesukaan Taeyong.

Ia lantas paham, tersenyum remeh dan berbalik menatap wanita itu, dia yang masih duduk dengan memegang _champagne flute_ dengan nyanyian kecil menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, sok asyik sendiri. Rambut pirang sebahunya tertarik kesamping kanan, memperlihatkan leher dan _tatto luxury cambridge_ di leher kirinya, benar-benar sexy.

"Nikmatilah, aku sudah membayarnya." Berjalan kedepan Johnny seperti tak memperdulikan sekitarnya yang telah sepi.

"Sejak kapan Taeyong menyukai ini semua, seo john?. Bukankah dia buruk dalam ini." –menggoyangkan gelasnya-, meminumnya dan tersenyum manis, "...dan dalam urusan.." wanita itu beranjak, berdiri di samping Johnny, menahan tangan lawan bicaranya, lalu mencerukkan kepalanya keleher pria itu, mengendus pelan sebelum mendapat dorongan keras.

"heyy.. _Sex_ , haha.." tertawa setelah terdorong kekursi dibelakangnya "Aku baru mau bilang itu tapi kau kasar sekali _baby."_ mencebilkan bibir berlipstik merah _Rouge pur couture YSL_.

"Dia sepuluh kali lebih hebat dan menawan dari dirimu." Johnny beranjak pergi. Kali ini tak menghiraukan teriakan wanita dibelakangnya.

"Hey,oppa.", wanita itu berseru-lagi- "...kau yakin pernah mendengar desahannya, mendesahkan namamu seperti aku dulu, ughh kau be-n.."

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu kepada wanita sepertinya. Dia terlalu berharga." berbalik dan menyeringai, "Kau tau, pria tidak suka barang bekas yang lembek. Ji Hansol ssi.."beranjak pergi dengan senyuman tipisnya, tak memperdulikan teriakan Hansol, wanita itu dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Kau bilang aku bekas, haha, kita lihat apa yang akan kau dapatkan nanti, _baby.."_

^_^/

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jeolla Utara**

 **Pukul 23:25**

Melewati beberpa _Bukchon hanok_ di pojok perkampungan itu, _jeep willys_ keluaran 1957 berwarna _golden black_ melaju gagah dengan pelan. Si pengemudi sepertinya paham dimana ia berada. Ia hanya harus menikmati jalanan desa itu dengan santai, lurus membelah kebun lobak dan melewati peternakan sapi, di tikungan itu, tepatnya disamping kanannya, rumah kuno dengan halaman luas dan memiliki garasi besar bercat coklat, disitulah dia akan berhenti dan selesai sudah tugasnya hari ini.

"tskk..merepotkan." berdecak sambil menoleh kesamping kiri bangku penumpang. Hey, ini bukan mobil buatan Korea-ini mobil Rusia-jadi ia tidak perlu repot repot menoleh ke kanan bukan?.

Disampingnya, tergolek gadis -ia tidak mau menyebutnya gadis karena ia yakin,ia bukan gadis- yang tadi sore sempat menggigit tangan kanannya. Ia harus membalasnya nanti. Menggigit buah dada kenyalnya yang sebelah kanan sampai merah dan membengkak ia rasa cukup setimpal. Dasar kucing binal.

"Kau tau berapa uang yang kulewatkan untuk jalang kecil sepertimu, tcekk, bahkan kakakmu yang brengsek itu tidak akan mampu mencicilnya. Membusuklah dia di neraka." bermonolog sendiri, ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia jadi tambah seperti orang gila.

BLAMM

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah pintu gerbang reotnya terbuka, mobil gagah itu telah terpakir rapi. Lampunya masih menyala pertanda mesinnya belum dimatikan.

TAP

TAP

"Kau mendapatkannya, Jay?" sesosok laki-laki bertumbuh tinggi berperawakan jangkung keluar, membawa semangkuk jajangmyeon pekat ditangan kanannya. Sebungkus onigiri tuna ditangan satunya tinggal separuh, demi Tuhan, pria ini, kuman baginya ini, seenaknya makan dan dia kelelahan mengangkut kira-kira 45 kg daging ditangannya tadi. Belum lagi gigitan mautnya itu, ia ingin mengahajarnya saja -diranjang nanti-.

"Kenapa?marah? _come on_ Jay, untuk urusanmu satu itu, aku tak ikut-ikut. Sudah baik aku memberi makan hewan-hewan liarmu itu." menunjuk kandang anjing dibelakang yang tak terlihat, pria itu, Kim Do Young, tersenyum sok manis.

Jay tak perduli, terus berlalu dan membuka pintu kemudi kiri mobilnya. Ternyata gadis itu, tertidur –atau pingsan- dengan pulasnya. Kepalanya terkulai di sandaran kursi. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, dan baju kedokterannya terlihat kusut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dengan riasan wajahnya yang sudah berlepotan. Tapi ia tak akan perduli.

Menarik tangan gadis itu dan menegakkannya kedepannya, lalu menopangnya dan settt... ia sudah ada dipundaknya. Seperti membawa sepuluh kilo karung lobak, tidak, dia jauh lebih ringan dari terakhir kali ia membanting gadis ini.

"Hey tunggu." Jay tetap berjalan. Laki-laki jangkung itu-doyoung-menguntit dibelakangnya. Menutup pintu dan mengamati gadis dipundak Jay lagi

PUK

"Dia pakai baju apa ini." memegang pundak gadis itu yang menjuntai kebawah.

.

BRUGG

Jay melempar gadis itu ke kasur lapuknya, kasur kapas yang sudah sesak untuk tidur berdua. Meninggalkannya tanpa membetulkan posisi tidur gadis ini ditepi kasur.

"Jay, ini baju dokter kan, apakah dia menyamar lagi? " duduk ditepi kasur, "kali ini dokter?" mengamati gadis itu lalu membetulkan badan si gadis yang hampir merosot kebawah.

" Ini gila, seragamnya bertuliskan _st marry._ " Doyoung terlonjak, kaget, membelalakkan matanya.

"Dasar kau gadis binal nakal, pergi sejauh itu dan mencuri ini." Ia menunjuk nunjuk gadis yang pingsan-atau tidur- dan berteriak heboh.

"Diamlah!" suara bentakan itu menyadarkannya.

"Jangan gila, buatkan aku makan, aku lapar sekali." keluar dari kamar mandi, Jay mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai. Celana training selutut dan kaos keteknya -begitu kata doyoung- berwarna putih, terlihat ingin menikmati angin malam setelah petualangan menyebalkannya tiga hari ini.

"Aku heran, selama itu kau baru menemukannya Jay, rekor baru." Doyoung mulai membuka plastik penutup di jajangmyeon yang baru. Meletakkannya di _microwave_ , dan memasak air panas. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi bagi mereka, ini masih sore hari.

"Dia bahkan naik BMW 320." Jay duduk dan mengambil jjajangmyeon-nya.

"Mwo.."

KLOTAK

Gelas plastik berisi coffe instant tumpah.

"Apa kau bilang,BMW 320?" Doyoung terkejut, " ...gila, dia mencurinya?lagi?"

"Aku tidak tau, tanyakan saja padanya nanti, siram saja dengan air cucian kalau terlalu lama bangun." Jay mencampur mienya.

"Lalu dimana sekarang mobil itu?" Doyoung meletakkan gelas baru, "Ini kopimu, yang terakhir sudah tumpah tadi." ia lantas duduk, turut memakan mienya yang tinggal separuh.

"Di Seoul"

"Kau gila." terkejut lagi, mulutnya penuh tapi ia tak perduli.

"Pabbo Jay."

"Kau yang pabbo, kalau bukan karena mu, dia tidak akan kabur, merepotkan."

"ishh..aku sibuk, Taeil kemari, aku bisa apa?" bersikukuh dan masih memakan jajangmyeonnya. Kesal juga lama-lama Doyoung disalahkan terus.

"Hentikan kegilaanmu dan hubungan homomu itu, atau.."

"Atau apa hah?"

Doyoung menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pria didepannya lancang, dia pikir dia siapa, sampai melarangnya dan membatasi hubungan _homo_ -tidak ia tidak suka kata ini-, hubungan uniknya lebih tepatnya.

"hahh.." menghela nafas, Jay meletakkan sumpit dimeja, melipat kedua tangannya kedada, "...atau kau nanti tiba-tiba menyerangku hyung."

"Yakk, kau pikir aku doyan." Doyoung benar-benar jijik melihatnya. Kalaupun ia dimasuki, ia tak mau dengan si _arrogant_ penyuka _vanilla_ ini.

"Sudahlah, aku capek, mau tidur." Jay beranjak dari meja makan seenaknya, "Aku tidur dikasurmu." Berjalan cuek dan masuk kekamar disamping dapur mini.

"Yayaaya, tidur sana dikamarmu!" balas doyoung tak kalah keras.

"Aku malas, atau kau mau tidur denganku?" tawar Jay.

Doyoung berdiri, mematikan lampu didapur lantas menjawab, "boleh.."

"Dan besok pagi kau akan bangun dengan sperma memenuhi mulutmu, hahaaha." berlalu tetap tertawa keras dan hina.

"Yakk kau manusia biadab, awas kau.." Doyoung mengejarnya, namun terhenti didepan pintu kamarnya. Kayu mahoni itu sudah terteutup rapat. Menghela nafas, ia bisa apa kalau sudah begini. Menghadapi manusia kacrut itu, harus extra sabar. Jika tidak, ia benar-benar bisa dibobol –itupun jika Jay mau-.

"Aku akan tidur dengannya, ya itu lebih baik." Ia berbisik sendiri dan berjalan menuju kamar sebelumnya, dimana si gadis berambut hitam tengah terlelap. Tunggu dulu, hitam?, sejak kapan berubah?... Ahh Doyoung tak perduli, ngantuk.

^,^/

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul City, Pukul 00:47**

Sadarkan Johnny akan ilusi ini. Ia merasa melihat _baby_ nya di _counter bar_ dapur memakai kemeja _peach_ yang begitu pas ditubuh mungil itu. Menghadap kekompor, memasak _apple tea_ dengan bau sedap menggoda.

Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah, memanggilnya untuk menyentuh dan memanjakannya. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi tiba-tiba berbalik. Ia seperti bidadari, dan Johnny harus bersyukur memiliki pujaan sesempurna ini.

Lalu Taeyong, sang _baby_ yang telah berbalik menatapnya marah, yang malah menjadi _kiyowo_ dimata sipit Johnny. Gadis itu, menpoutkan bibir pinknya, mendekat ke _counter bar_ dan menyingsikan mata bulatnya. Bersedekap sok galak.

"Oppa, aku menunggumu dari tadi." mencebilkan bibir pinknya, imutnya.

"Oppa pembohong." Ohh merajuk terus.

Johnny melangkah maju dengan santai, merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas, seakan akan menyambut sang gadis untuk memeluknya, dan ia tersenyum tampan. "Chaggiya, kajja peluk oppa." semakin mendekat ke counter bar. Kini ia dan sang _baby_ berhadapan.

Sang _baby_ enggan menatapnya, menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, ooh masih ngambek rupanya. " _Baby,_ kau semakin cantik kalau marah, imut sekali sayangku ini.." Johnny berjalan mendekati Taeyong, memutari bar. Dan sang terkasih masih enggan menatapnya.

"Heyy, bukannya seharusnya aku yang marah _baby,_ kau yang ingkar janji." memegang tangan mungilnya, tapi ditepis dengan lembut oleh si wanita.

" Aku menunggumu sesuai janji kita tadi, dan kau tak datang jua." menarik sang terkasih menghadapnya.

"Hahh.." Johnny menghela nafas, pura pura lelah. "Tapi Oppa tidak marah kan _baby,_ sekarang malah _baby_ yang marah, bagaimana ini?" menggelengkan kepala, berpura-pura sedih.

Johnny menyentuh pipi sang _baby,_ dengan lembut dielusnya pipi tirus itu. "Kau tau, kalau kau marah, lebih baik aku mati saja, _baby."_

Taeyong menoleh, membelalakkan mata _doe_ nya, "Yakkk, Oppa kenapa berkata seperti itu?" mencebilkan bibirnya, ia tidak suka Johnny begini.

"Dasar Seo John nakal, sebelum kau mati, aku yang akan mati dulu." memasang wajah sedih, ia tak mau ditinggal sang terkasih yang berharga.

"Makannya, jangan seperti ini, ayo cium seo john mu sayang ini." Johnny tersenyum manis, merayu gadisnya seperti buaya darat yang tengah dimabuk asmara, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, hendak mencium wajah mulus sang _baby._

" _Come one baby_ , aku tak sabar lagi." Johnny terkejut, menarik kepalanya. Ini bukan suara _baby_ nya. Ia tak pernah memanggilnya _baby._ Itu panggilan sayang dari dirinya, lalu...

"Wae? Surprissse..." si gadis pirang sebahu, dengan gaun hitam –ia sudah berganti- berdiri dihadapannya. Memasang wajah manis dan minta ditiduri.

"Ha haaa haaa..aku baru tau kalau kau benar-benar tergila-gila pada gadis kecil itu, hahaa, _baby_?..haha.." wanita pirang itu, Ji Hansol tertawa keras, meremehkan pria didepannya. Berputar ke sisi counter lainnya. Mengerlingkan matanya genit, "pria bodoh.." berdecak pelan dan menatap pria didepannya makin erotis –ia hanya ingin meremehkannya-.

Johnny tersadar dari keterkejutannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa disini, wanita gila."

Johnny tak habis pikir, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia bertemu dengannya, mengganggu makan malam romantisnya dan sekarang berdiri disini. Johnny ingin mati saja.

"Bagaimana? Kau tanya aku bagaimana?" Hansol mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Johnny, "Bahkan kau masih memakai tanggal lahirku sebagai paswordmu, Johnny seo." Tersenyum remeh dan memutar tubuhnya merapat ke _kitchen set_.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana perasaan Taeyong soal ini." wanita itu tersenyum remeh.

"Itu bukan masalah." Johnny menimpalinya.

"Ia juga tau tanggal lahirku, Johnny Seo." tapi Hansol lebih mampu berkilah.

"Ia bahkan tak perduli soal itu." Johnny berbalik, menatap jendela kaca apartementnya. Pemandangan disana jauh lebih baik daripada wanita dibelakangnya.

"Dia gadis yang naif, dia pasti merasa terkhianati."

"Seharusnya kau sadar pada dirimu sendiri, nona." berbalik menatap hansol. Menampilkan seringaian yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Terutama untuk _baby_ tercintanya, "..kau yang terkhianati, bukan Taeyong."

"Cihh, aku? Dia bahkan mendapat bekasku." Hansol tak terima. Ia mulai menaikkan sedikit intonasi suaranya.

"Kalau begitu jangan menjadi pemulung untuk kedua kalinya." suara tajam Johnny, menghentikan keangkuhan Hansol.

"Kau kakak terbaik untuknya, jangan menyakiti diri sendiri ataupun Taeyong, hentikan semuanya, Ji Hansol ssi." Johnny menatap wanita itu dengan kasihan. Ia hanya berharap gadis ini paham. Ditatapnya wajah gadis ini lebih seksama. Hansol wanita 29 tahun yang sangat cantik dan matang. Wajah dewasa nya mampu memikat siapa saja, bahkan ayahnya sempat jatuh cinta padanya. Tubuhnya juga proporsional, membentuk S _line_ dengan sempurna. Ia seorang _professor_ di usia muda. Hansol adalah wanita luar biasa. Tapi satu kekurangannya, tak pernah merelakan apapun yang pernah dimilikinya menghilang, tentunya setelah ia membuangnya.

"Kakak, haha..bahkan aku hanya berpura-pura untuknya. Dia gadis yang sangat bodoh." Hansol memutar bola matanya. _Softlens_ ungunya menambah kecantikannya.

Hahh..Johnny menghela napas lagi, putus asa. Ia lantas berujar "dia tulus padamu, dia menyayangimu. Dia hanya pernah kehilangan bibinya, dan ia menganggap kau bibi keduanya."

"Kau pikir aku sudi jadi bibinya yang penyakitan dan mati itu, jangan bermimpi."

"Kau seperti ini karena mimpi kan."

"Ahh ya, lalu bagaimana ya kalau aku menghancurkan mimpinya juga, _baby_ mu itu." tersenyum iblis menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, manis dan menipu.

Cukup sampai disini kesabaran Johnny. Ia sudah berbaik hati pada gadis ini, maju selangkah, lalu mencengkeram lengan gadis itu kencang.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya. Jangan pernah macam-macam atau kau tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi." Johnny mengeluarkan seringai menakutkannya.

Tapi Hansol tetap meremehkan semua, "Kau mengancamku?"

"Bukan, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Hahaaa.." Hansol tertawa. Cengkeraman di lengannya sudah lepas. Berjalan mengambil _hand bag channel_ nya dan menimpali pria itu "Lihatlah, inilah kau yang sesungguhnya, Johnny Seo. Monster." berjalan menuju pintu.

Johnny mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa merah marun itu, menyilangkan kaki kanannya keatas kaki satunya, lantas menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan dagu, membentuk kepalan, "Kau mulai takut, Nona Ji Hansol?"

Suara Johnny mulai berubah, bergema seperti Light Yagami.

Hansol berhenti sebelum membuka pintu, menekan gagang _stainless_ , dan masih bersikap angkuh.

"Sebelum kau lakukan itu padaku," berbalik menatap Johnny, "...aku akan menghancurkanmu."

BLAMMM

.

.

" Ya, lakukanlah jika kau mampu, Ji Hansol."

.

.

.

.

* * *

PUK PUK

PUK PUK

Tangan itu terus mengelus rambutnya dengan halus. Taeyong rasa ummanya tambah menyebalkan. Tidak bisa apa melihat ia bahagia hanya dengan tidur.

"Eungg.." lenguhan manja gadis itu mulai terdengar. Nyawanya benar-benar belum terkumpul jika dilihat dari mata _doe_ nya yang masih terpejam.

"Eunggggg..hwaaa.." menguap dan lenguhan khas bangun tidur taeyong benar-benar nyaring. Ia membuka kedua matanya meski sulit, menaikkan kedua tangannya keatas, lantas menarik kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri –agar berbunyi seperti biasa-. Lantas ia terduduk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, benar-benar gadis yang imut.

KUCEK KUCEK

KUCEK KUCEK

HOAMMM...

Ehh tapi tunggu, tangan siapa ini diperutnya, tadi sudah meng-puk puk kepalanya, sekarang sudah melingkar di perut rampingnya, erat sekali.

Taeyong menurunkan kepalanya, menoleh kesamping kiri, matanya masih lima _watt_ , tapi tunggu, badannya kok pegal semua, ada apa ini?

Mulai membuka kedua matanya lebar dan ia sudah berharap bahwa itu Markie-nya tapi sosok ini..

KEDIP

KEDIP

.."_"..

KEDIP

KEDIP

.."_"..

.

.

"YAHHHHH, kau siapa?" teriakan cemprengnya benar-benar.

"Eummm, tiffany _baby,_ wae geurae?" sosok ini masih menjadikan perutnya guling.

"Yaa kau ini siapa, bocah tengik menyingkir dariku"

Brukk

"Aduhh.." sukses, sosok itu, Doyoung terguling kelantai baunya dengan keras.

"Rasakan!" Taeyong tersenyum menang. Tanpa ia tahu doyoung sudah berdiri dan melemparkan sandalnya.

PUK

"Aww.." poor kepala cantik Taeyong.

"Gadis binal gila, kau ini mau kuperkosa hah." dia benar-benar murka.

Apa katanya tadi, memperkosa, Taeyong tersadar, "A-apa maksudmu, yakk kau gila. Kau siapa?" Taeyong beranjak dari kasur itu. Menarik tubuh kecilnya ke sudut dinding. Merapat dan melotot menakutkan, bukan tapi ketakutan. Dan kini, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hah, mulai gila. Tiga hari pergi lalu amnesia, mati saja kau!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dimana?" Taeyong mulai sadar, meneliti sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamar apartement mewahnya, ini mirip...gudang.

"Kau ini benar-benar.." Doyoung melangkah maju, menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan main-main atau kulaporkan pada polisi" Taeyong masih waspada. Doyoung berjalan ke arah pintu, membuka pintu, ia sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi sebelum..

.

"Kau akan mati sebelum itu terjadi, _b*tch_." Jay sudah berdiri disini. Ia sudah wangi. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Kemeja coklat dan baju _armany_ nya begitu manis membungkus tubuh atletisnya. Ia naikka tangan kanannya ke tiang pintu. Gesturenya benar-benar sexy.

"Keluarlah hyung, aku butuh bicara pada jalang ini!" ultimatum Jay.

"Ya ya sana, aku bisa gila lama-lama disini, selesaikanlah." Doyoung tak perduli, lantas berjalan keluar. Lebih baik ia membuat sereal. Memberi makan cacing-cacing imutnya yang sudah tak sabaran.

"I'm coming, sayang-sayangku." Sudahkah aku berkata bahwa Doyoung itu peternak cacing?.

^,^/

.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong masih dengan pandangan waspadanya dipojok dinding kini semakin terpojok. Kedua matanya membola, kedua tanganya melindungi dadanya-hanya ini yang ia pikirkan-. Seakan waktu berhenti, pria itu, yang bernama Jay berjalan pelan nan pasti. Mendekatinya sembari menyeringai.

TUK TUK TUK

"Kau masih ingat perbuatanmu kemarin, mau membunuhku lagi, mari selesaikan sekarang, _my_ _lovely." s_ eringainya muncul lagi, kali ini lebih jelas. Ia bahkan seakan mengejek dan menagih janji.

"Jangan maju lagi, atau.."

"Atau apa _lovely,_ atau lubangmu mau kubuat kendur, hahaaa..." pria itu tertawa. Tampan sekali, tidak-tidak, maksudnya mengerikan sekali. Berjalan semakin kedepan, semakin memperlambat tempo, seakan-akan sengaja memainkan perasaan taeyong.

"Ayo selesaikan disini, sekarang juga, jalangku sayang."

Dan mulut kotor pria itu terlalu menakutkan bagi Taeyong. Ia bahkan tak pernah berkata kasar –kecuali tadi-. Apalagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Mereka memperlakukannya bak putri mahkota. Tapi pria ini, pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu –ia bahkan tak mau kenal-, mengatainya dengan kata-kata tak pantas. Dia pikir dia ini siapa sih.

"Kau mau apa hah.." Taeyong jadi gemetaran sekarang.

Pria itu semakin mendekat, bau _vanilla_ nya mendominasi. Ahh, Taeyong ingat, pria ini, pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dan meneriakinya, lantas membawanya kemarin. Pria tampan berkulit putih, berperawakan tinggi seperti pangeran idamannya. Tapi mulutnya kotor. Taeyong ingat semua dan ia marah sekali.

"Kau..siapa kau bajingan busuk. Apa maumu hah?" Ia memberanikan diri, menegakkan badan dan menurunkan tangannya kebawah.

"D-dan kenapa kau mebawaku kesini hah." Taeyong benar-benar tak tahan. Pria ini mengacaukan semuanya. Seharusnya kan semalam dia sudah pergi menemui tunangannya, atau berkutat dengan pasien-pasiennya.

"Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku?"

Sekarang Jay hanya berjarak satu meter dari hadapannya, dan ia benar-benar tampan –seseorang sadarkan Taeyong, kumohon-. Ia bahkan sampai tak berkedip melihatnya, dan tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berada dihadapannya –lagi-.

Menarik tangan rampingnya dan membuatnya masuk kedekapan hangat pria itu. Tak berkedip, Taeyong hanya diam saat tubuh mungilnya sudah ada dipelukan pria ini. Wangi vanilla benar-benar memabukkannya –lagi-.

"Kau.." Taeyong terpana, tubuhnya lemas dan pria itu mulai memeluknya lebih dalam. Membelai pipi halusnya, menuju ke rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Lalu menyisipkan rambutnya ke kuping kirinya.

"Siapa..?"

Ini benar-benar memabukkan Taeyong. Semua seperti hampa, dan kosong. Dan tiba-tiba ia tak mampu merasakan apapun. Sampai pria itu menarik kepalanya, mencerukkan kepalanya keleher Taeyong,menjilatnya pelan, lalu membisikkan kalimat ambigu ditelinganya.

.

.

"Aku kekasihmu _my_ _lovely_ , Jung Jaehyun. _I'm yours_.."

.

.

* * *

 **T** cipok **B** ang **C** hanwo

^,^/

Eiyeyeyeye..hands up if you feeling the vibe's now

Anyyeong sunbaenim,

Hwaa finnaly ini chap yang lumayan panjang dengan words yang menurutku lumayan bikin capek, tapi bikin nagih si ngetiknya. Karena ide harus terus dan cepat dituangkan, sebelum lupa hehe..

Oke makasih sebelumnya buat yang review, yang follow dan fav ff gaje ini, aku terharu subaenim semuanya hehe..

Sejujurnya ff ini agak berat si buat aku, karena aku ngetiknya disamping kesibukanku sebagai Maba di kedokteran gigi, dan itu jadwalnya sok ribet banget ngett, so..baru pertamanya masuk aku udah harus hard banget ngejar jadwal dan kejar billing sks /eaa curhat, dan gilanya, anak-anak di kelas aku, bersyukurlahh.. mereka KPOPERS juga hahaaa, dan mereka lagi demen sama NCT, eyaaaaiii..NCT in your area/pinjem ya gb tetangga...

Jadi walau sibuk aku dapat vitamin deh heehee..oke hentikan saya disini.

Dan aku pengen ngasih teka-teki si sama kalian sebelumnya, tapi gajadi si, soalnya udah terungkap dikit-dikit disini hehe..

Buat adegan Ncnya, hehe ditunggu chap depan nee, sorry agak lambat, tp sudah aku planning kayak gini si, mian nee semua, tunggu chap depan, biar tiwai elerlelre duluu sama Jae, jan ngintip pliss /sungkem

And thanks to : **mybestbaetae, Sekar310, maya han, llia94, Minorin91, chennie21, nana nct, Ryuu Sakamaki, Ichaa846, Jeonkim12, restiana** dan miann yang nggak kesebut yaa. Pokoknya yang sudah fav, follow, review sama ngasih masukan kece buat fanfic abal dan gaje ini..

Psttt..saya updatenya molor yee.. REVIEWW PLISS KEKEKE


	3. Chapter 3

The Bride and Me

Chapter 3 : Mari Bercinta!

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Cast :**

Lee Taeyong (GS)

Jung Jaehyun

Seo Johnny

Ten (GS)

Ji Hansol

Kim Do Young

 **Main cast :**

Jaehyun X Taeyong

 **Slight :**

Temukan didalamnya

 **Warning:**

 **NC21+**

 **Rated M (Mature Content)...Rape!**

 **/DLDR/**

 **Broken Pair**

 **Hope you like it ^^**

 **Cuma mau ngingetin, chap ini 80% NC nee, GS. Jadi buat yang nggak suka, close aja nee. Aku nggak membatasi umur, karena aku sendiri masih dibawah umur, tapi udah bikin ff ini. So, aneh kalo aku membatasi pembaca. Cuma mengingatkan saja. Enjoy !**

 **^,^/**

"Kau.." Taeyong terpana, tubuhnya lemas dan pria itu mulai memeluknya lebih dalam. Membelai pipi halusnya, menuju ke rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Lalu menyisipkan rambutnya ke kuping kirinya.

"Siapa..?"

Ini benar-benar memabukkan Taeyong. Semua seperti hampa, dan kosong. Dan tiba-tiba ia tak mampu merasakan apapun. Sampai pria itu menarik kepalanya, mencerukkan kepalanya keleher Taeyong, menjilatnya pelan, lalu membisikkan kalimat ambigu ditelinganya.

.

.

"Aku kekasihmu _my_ _lovely_ , Jung Jaehyun. _I'm yours_.."

.

.

*...*

.

* * *

Taeyong seakan mati rasa, lemas tak berdaya saat si pria _vanilla_ , yang mengatakan miliknya itu membelai pipinya lembut. Mengendus wajahnya pelan dan hati-hati, seakan ia adalah porselein yang wajib dijaga. Taeyong mendengarnya tadi, saat pria itu menyebutkan namanya, dan mengatakan ia kekasihnya, ia masih bisa menggunakan indera pendengarannya, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang kehilangan tenaga.

Pria itu, Jung Jaehyun menarik leher Taeyong, meletakkannya kebahu kekarnya. Tangan berototnya turun kebawah, menarik pinggang kecil Taeyong hati hati, lembut sekali perlakuannya. Memeluk Taeyong dalam sekejap saja, seakan-akan tubuhnya memang diciptakan khusus untuk didekapnya, pas sekali.

"Kau kemana saja, cintaku, jangan begitu lagi, membuatku bingung mencarimu kesana kemari." bisiknya parau sembari mengelus punggung Taeyong lembut.

Taeyong terkesiap, ia tak mengenal pria ini dan bagaimana bisa ia berkata begitu. Seakan sadar dari kebodohannya, Taeyong mendorong pria itu keras-keras, lantas menatapnya nanar.

"Kau siapa bajingan, berani-beraninya begini padaku, kau maniak hah?"

Kata-kata kasar Taeyong menyentak nurani Jaehyun. Apa katanya tadi, maniak dia bilang. Bhhaaah..siapa yang maniak disini, dia atau gadis binal ini.

"Siapa katamu?" mendecih pelan, menatap gadis itu tajam. Pandangan Jaehyun yang tadinya melembut berubah menjadi kejam lagi. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi, aku sudah muak denganmu." bentaknya keras.

Taeyong terpaku mendengar suara itu, ia mulai ketakutan lagi. Maka ia mundur kebelakang, menabrak tepi tempat tidur dan menggelengkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Sungguh, ak-aku tidak mengenalmu. B-biarkan aku pulang." jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Cihh, pulang katamu?" Jaehyun mengambil rokok disakunya, menghidupkan korek dan melesakkannya kemulutnya keren.

"Memangnya kau punya rumah lagi hah, kau itu hanya bisa menyusahkan saja, ayo selesaikan sekarang juga." ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada tinggi.

Taeyong tak mengerti, menatap pria itu takut-takut. Ia baru sadar, pasti selama ini pria itu salah orang. "Aku paham sekarang." mulai berani bicara.

"Kau pasti salah orang, aku bukan kenalanmu itu." cicitnya takut-takut.

Pria ini seram juga lama-lama kalau dilihat. Meski wajahnya tampan, tapi ucapannya dengan intonasi keras itu menakuti Taeyong juga.

"Kau juga bilang seperti itu padaku saat di Chungnam bulan lalu, kau mau lari lagi hah." bentak si pria tambah keras. Apa maksudnya, Taeyong benar-benar tak paham. Ia bahkan baru satu kali bertemu pria ini, dan itu hari ini.

"Kau sudah melakukan ini padaku." Jaehyun membuka kaosnya cepat, menunjukkan luka di perut kanannya yang mulai mengering, tapi masih merah. Itu, bekas jahitan kecil kan. Taeyong membelalakkan matanya, menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan telapak tangannya.

"Kau harus ditangani dengan baik, aku bisa lakukan itu." ujar Taeyong spontan. Jiwa dokternya membara melihat luka goresan itu.

Jaehyun menyeringai, menatap wanita didepannya ini minat, berkacak pinggang dan menegakkan tubuhnya angkuh. "Cihh..kau mau membunuhku lagi begitu?" tuduhnya.

Taeyong tersentak, pria ini menuduhnya terus dengan hal buruk. Ia jengah juga lama-lama. "Kalau kau tak percaya yasudah, aku juga tak mau membuang tenaga dan waktuku ku hanya untuk hal bodoh sepertimu." Tanpa sadar mencebilkan bibirnya. Terhina sekali dia sebagai dokter profesional. Dituduh, dibentak-bentak, dihina dengan kata-kata kotor, apa maunya pria ini.

Jaehyun menyadari sesuatu."Kau oke juga dengan rambut hitam begitu." memicingkan mata sipitnya, tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Taeyong, memutarnya tak sopan. "Jadi lebih.." Jaehyun memajukan wajahnya kearah Taeyong, berbisik didepan wajahnya."...sexy.." bisiknya menakutkan.

"A-apa maksudmu." jawab Taeyong gugup.

"Dari dulu rambutku begini, pria aneh." pungkasnya.

Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya, mengelus dagunya yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut tipis, jenggot seksinya. "Kau masih berhutang padaku, sebagai istri kau harus memenuhi kewajibannmu, tapi tidak, kau malah melakukan ini." menunjuk perutnya lagi."Dan kau tau bagaimana marahnya aku."

Apa katanya tadi, istri, pria ini semakin ngelantur saja. "Kau salah orang, benar-benar salah orang, biarkan aku pergi, minggir." Taeyong jengah sudah. Ia menerobos kedepan, dengan tujuan pergi dari tempat aneh ini, tapi dorongan pria ini membuatnya terjatuh kekasur lapuk. Taeyong yang terkejut menatap pria ini sebal, ia benar-benar muak.

"Apa maumu hah?" tantang Taeyong kemudian, berdiri dihadapan Jaehyun dengan pongah, berkacak pingang.

"Mengambil hakku." menjawab lantang dengan smirk setannya. Jaehyun maju mendekati Taeyong. "Puaskan aku dengan tubuh sexymu itu, seperti kemarin-kemarin saat kau jadi jalang penurutku."

CUIHH

.

.

Taeyong meludah, tepat mengenai mulut pria itu. Tinggi pria itu menyulitkan Taeyong, tapi ia tak kan gentar.

Jaehyun menatap kaget wanita yang tingginya dibawah pundaknya itu, masih dengan ekspresi bad boy nya."Kau memang jalangg.." teriaknya nyaring.

"Maka ayolah, jadi jalangku lagi, malam ini.." ujarnya kalap dan dibutakan emosi.

.

.

.

Doyoung membuka kotak serealnya. Uhh, masa setiap hari dia harus makan sereal, telur mata sapi, sereal lagi, telur lagi. Hahh..dia benar-benar rindu masakan rumahan.

Menatap mangkuknya yang sudah terisi sereal coklat, Doyoung jadi merindukan Taeil, kekasih prianya yang royal. Kalau ada Taeil, meja didepannya pasti penuh dengan makanan Korea yang lezat. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan disini selain kelaparan, dan menjadi busung lapar.

.

" _Kau memang jalangg.."_

.

Menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu berkayu mahonni, Doyoung memutar bola matanya gusar. Dasar, mereka itu pasangan biadab, kalau sudah bertemu, mulutnya sama-sama kotor. Apa tidak bisa berlaku manis seperti ia dan Taeil.

.

" _Maka ayolah, jadi jalangku lagi, malam ini.."_

 _._

Bahkan ini masih pagi, dan Jaehyun minta nambah begitu. Ehh, ani. Mereka kan baru bertemu tadi, dan Jaehyun sudah hard begitu. Maklumlah mereka tak bertemu hampir empat hari ini. Apalagi Jaehyun kan maniak seks kalau dimusim semi begini. Dan gadis gadis simpanannya sudah kabur karena musim semi merubah segalanya.

"Ehh, susunya mana.." Doyoung celingak-celinguk menjamah _kitchen set_ dapur reot itu. Ternyata susu untuk si sereal habis, botolnya sudah tandas tak tersisa.

"Hahh.." mendesah lelah. Mau makan saja susah sekali sih. "Aku tak suka susu murni, mau tak mau beli kekota, sabar sabar."

Maka ia berjalan lunglai kearah pintu keluar setelah mengambil kunci diatas bifet, menuju mobil Jeep tua Jaehyun, lantas membuka daun pintu mobil itu malas.

"Kalau begini, aku dikota saja terus. Masa bodoh umma marah-marah, yang penting aku tak kelaparan begini." memasukkan kunci mobil, mulai menstater sebelum..

"Ehh apa itu.." matanya terpana pada sebuah benda dengan bahan dasar kulit, teronggok di dekat _persneleng._

"Dompet, punya siapa?" mengambilnya dan menimang-nimang.

"Apa mungkin Jaehyun, tapi girly sekali bentuknya." Mulai membuka pengait dompet itu dan menatap isinya satu persatu. Termasuk kartu pengenal di didalamnya.

"Ehh..apa ini. Inikan.."

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun mendorong keras tubuh ramping Taeyong kekasurnya. Langsung menindihnya dengan tubuh kekarnya tanpa aba-aba. Dilihatnya mata gadis itu yang membelalak ketakutan. Bola matanya yang besar jadi tambah besar. Lantas Jaehyun merasa menang. Gadis ini ketakutan, yang benar saja.

"Woww..woww, kau kenapa, takut?" mengenduskan kepalanya kehidung Taeyong. Menatapnya dengan jahat.

"Lepaskan aku..lepp-passhh..tolong..tolongg.." berontak Taeyong kemudian.

Jaehyun kalap juga akhirnya, maka sembari membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, tangannya yang satunya menarik tangan gadis itu, menguncinya diatas kepala.

"Diam kau, shitt diamm kubilang." bentaknya.

"Ehmm ehmmm...bbmm.."

"Haha, apa kau bilang.."

"Ehmmm..ehmm.."

"Auww yakk.." dan tanpa perhitungan, gadis itu menggigit tangannya, menendang perutnya –yang tadi terluka dengan kasar-, duduk dan tersadar mulai akan berlari.

Tapi Jaehyun dua kali lebih cepat. Mengibaskan tangannya yang digigit dan meringis karena perutnya yang perih, ditariknya rambut hitam si gadis yang tergerai liar keras-keras. Taeyong yang tengah berdiri, hendak kabur lagi, mengaduh kesakitan.

Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, tubuhnya sudah dibanting lagi, kekasur keras tadi.

"Kau tak akan kulepaskan lagi. Mari, puaskan aku, desahkan namaku dan kita keluar bersama-sama." pria itu, yang kini tengkurap diatasnya, memerangkap tubuh mungilnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan buas.

Taeyong benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari pertolongan, lantas bergeleng keras dan menolak semua ini. Tapi tenaganya yang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuh atletis pria ini bisa apa, ia hanya wanita bertubuh mungil dan tak jago olahraga.

Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong lagi keatas hanya dengan satu tangan. Taeyong dibawahnya sudah meronta-ronta dan minta dilepaskan. Tapi ia sudah kalap, segala kesakitannya membutakan semua ini. Maka ego dan hasrat juga nafsunya bercampur jadi satu. Apalagi saat dilihatnya wajah ketakutan gadis dibawahnya, ia benar-benar bersemangat mengerjainya.

"Kumohon jangan...tolonggg..siapapun tolongg akuu..ughhh tolong.." Taeyong masih meronta-ronta. Ia mulai menangis sekarang, matanya berkaca-kaca dan butiran bening menghalangi pandangannnya.

Tapi dimata Jaehyun, itu malah terlihat menggairahkan. Saat wanitamu tak berdaya dengan rambutnya yang tengah kusut dan tergerai kemana-mana, itu menjadi penambah kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya.

Tanpa Taeyong duga, Jaehyun melepas kaosnya cepat, lalu menggunakannya sebagai pengikat pergelangan tangannya. Kedua tangganya kini terikat erat diatas kepalanya. Bersatu dengan kayu penyangga yang masih kokoh.

Taeyong makin berteriak lantang, memberontak liar. Maka Jaehyun mengambil tissue di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, menyumpalnya ke mulut kecil Taeyong. Tak perduli jadi seperti apa nantinya.

Jaehyun membenarkan letak tidur Taeyong, menarik pinggangnya keatas, merapat ke senderan tempat tidur diatasnya. Kepala Taeyong seketika terantuk tembok diatasnya, pusing melandanya seketika. Tapi Jaehyun tak perduli.

Jaehyun beranjak dari atas tubuh Taeyong, menatap Taeyong yang kepayahan, dimana rasa pening tengah melandanya.

Menyunggingkan senyumnya nakal, Jaehyun beralih ke sepatu Taeyong. Melepasnya tak sabaran tak baralih menatap tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu masih memakai jubah kedokterannya. Karena sebelum dibawa Jaehyun, ia memang tengah bersia-siap dengan tugas besarnya.

Ia memakai celana bahan berwarna abu-abu semata kaki. Nampak pas dan membentuk indah dikaki jenjangnya.

"Mari kita buka topengmu, sayangku." ujar Jaehyun lembut, namun menakutkan ditelinga Taeyong.

Saat atensi Taeyong kembali menatap Jaehyun, pria itu sudah berada di atasnya –lagi-. Menindih tubuh mungil Taeyong. Tangannya mulai bekerja, membuka jas kebanggaan Taeyong dengan tak sabaran. Taeyong menggerakkan tubuhnya brutal, tapi..

.

PLAKK

Tamparan itu mengenai pipi kanannya.

.

PLAKK

Yang ini pipi kirinya, lagi, dan ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Pria ini berani melakukan ini padanya. Hal kasar dan bajingan ini. Ia bukan manusia.

"Kau terlalu merepotkan. Diamlah dan nikmati saja." ujar Jaehyun diatas sana.

"Bukankah kau suka yang kasar begini." menjambak rambut Taeyong keras. Menarik kepala Taeyong agar menatap kearahnya.

"Hay kau gadis masokis, mau diperlakukan sadism dan masochism seperti dulu, seperti pria-priamu yang lain itu, korban gilamu, maka ayo kita lakukan, dengan menyenangkan." ucapan pria itu, seakan merampas detakan jantung Taeyong saat itu juga. Ia tau apa arti itu semua. Maka saat itu yang ia ingat hanya dua hal, Appanya dan Johnny, kekasihnya disana.

.

.

.

Doyoung berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamar Jaehyun. Bagaimana ini, ia bingung sekarang.

Uhh..mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, kembali menatap pintu besar itu. Pintu yang tengah terkunci rapat dari dalam. Doyoung harus apa sekarang.

Setelah melihat isi dompet tadi, maka Doyoung kini paham siapa yang sekarang berada didalam dengan si Yoon Oh itu.

Dia Lee Taeyong, yahh Lee Taeyong. Kartu kewarganegaraan dan kartu pegawai didalam dompet membuktikan segalanya. Ia seorang dokter, usianya baru genap 25 tahun, warga asli Seoul dan ada fotonya dengan seorang pria tampan juga didalamnya –Doyoung yang bilang tampan, ia tahu mana yang tampan dan tidak-.

Pantas saja dia merasa janggal dari awal.

Saat Jaehyun membawa gadis itu kemari. Memakai seragam kedokteran, oke biasanya tanpa logo rumah sakit, dan demi Tuhan, apa ia tak melihat namanya di jubah kedokteran itu. Apa matanya siwer. Lalu rambut sigadis itu, warnanya sejak kapan jadi hitam, bukan merah lagi. Sejak kapan cat rambut bisa merubah rambut seseorang jadi seindah itu.

Satu lagi, tubuhnya lebih ramping, mungil dan pinggangnya kecil. Heol, ini baru tiga hari sejak kepergiannya. Mana mungkin seseorang bisa kurus dan menyusut secepat itu.

Dan terakhir, suaranya yang lebih halus dan cempreng. Dimana mulut yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar itu, dimana dia.

Lalu bagaimana ini, Lee Taeyong itu, didalam sana saat ini tengah dalam bahaya besar. Bahaya yang akan merusak masa depannya. Tapi Doyoung, ia tak akan bisa melawan kuasa Jaehyun, meski ia dongsaengnya sekalipun. Doyoung tak akan mampu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berhasil menanggalkan jas berwarna putih gadis itu, menyampirkannya keatas, ikut membelit tangan Taeyong di atas sana. Jaehyun menarik celana dengan gesper kecil diatasnya dengan buru-buru. Membuat tubuh bagian bawah Taeyong kini naked.

Taeyong terkapar dengan ekspresi pasrah. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya lemah, menggeleng tanda penolakan.

"Diamlah, atau aku melakukan hal kasar lagi padamu!" perintah Jaehyun mutlak.

Celana itu sudah tanggal dari kaki jenjang Taeyong teronggok dilantai dingin sana.

.

Gluk..

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Heoll..sejak kapan gadis ini menjadi semulus ini. Paha mungilnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda benar-benar menantangnya. Apa berada di Seoul sesingkat itu mengubah segalanya. Maka Jaehyun ingin pindah kesana saja nanti.

Jaehyun mengelus paha itu lembut. Taeyong terkejut dengan perlakuan itu. Ia memekik ngeri dan ketakutan sekali. Tapi ia tak bisa berteriak lebih keras, karena mulutnya kini tersumpal kain lebil tebal, ia bahkan kesulitan bernafas sekarang.

Pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang, kepalanya pening bukan main dan tubuhnya lemas. Taeyong hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia merasa hancur saat ini. Sebelum jauh melangkah, ia hanya ingin mati saja.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap gundukan mungil ditengah-tengah selangka gadis itu. Kemaluan si gadis yang masih tertutupi kain hitam bermotif bunga-bunga strimin. Bulu halusnya mengintip dari celah celah celana dalam itu.

Jaehyun mengelusnya lembut, menarik bulu halus itu main-main. Benar-benar menggairahkan. Jaehyun terus mengelusnya, sedangkan Taeyong diatas sana mulai menggerakkan badannya liar, enggan disentuh, malu dan ketakutan. Ohh, sudah pulih tenaganya sekarang ternyata.

Jaehyun tak ingin ini berjalan lama, sambil menduduki lutut si gadis agar tak bergerak kesana kemari –kakinya-, ia mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Hanya tinggal kemeja _chiffon_ bermotif bunga bunga sebahu tanpa lengan itu, dan ia bisa memainkan tubuh mulus ini.

.

Krekk..krekk..krekk

Gunting itu membelah liar kemeja yang masih menutupi tubuh si gadis. Tak perlu bersusah susah bukan. Kedua sisinya terjuntai kebawah. Membuka akses Jaehyun yang kini bisa menatap buah dada si gadis. Masih tertutupi bra berwarna hitam, satu _couple_ dengan celana dalamnya tadi.

.

Krekk

"Merepotkan.." ucap Jaehyun sambil memotong pengait bra tiba-tiba. Taeyong membelalakkan matanya ngeri. Menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari, ia menangis ketakutan.

"Cupp..cupp..jangan kawatir, ayo kita mulai, baby.."

.

" _baby.."_

 _._

 _._

Kata kata itu, Ya tuhan Johnnynya. Taeyong menangis. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari ia akan menikah dengan Johnny. Semua telah ia dan Johnny persiapkan. Ia dan Johnny sudah tersenyum bahagia, menyongsong hari yang sakral itu. Ia sudah mengerahkan tenaga dan pikirannya untuk pernikahan impiannya itu, bulan Februari nanti Tapi apa, ia mengalami ini, dengan bajingan ini, ditempat busuk ini. Ia diperkosa.

Taeyong menangis sesenggukan. Kepalanya bergerak liar. Dunianya hancur, mimpinya hancur. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita terhormat yang selalu dilindungi pria-pria disekitarnya, disanjung dan dipuji, hancur sudah. Juga masa depan indahnya, mimpinya sebagai pengantin terindah dengan Johnny oppanya, musnah sudah.

Taeyong terus menangis keras-keras dalam sumpalan kain itu dimulutnya, saat Jaehyun menciumi lehernya beringas. Menjilati leher, rahang wajahnya, naik ke pipinya dan menjilat matanya dalam-dalam. Menghapus air matanya yang mengalir , membentuk anak sungai nakal. Jaehyun tersadar, gadis didepannya ini sangat cantik, sangat. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya selama ini. Lihatlah mata indahnya tadi, hidung mancungnya, alis indahnya, dagu runcingnya dan tubuh mulusnya. Kemana saja ia selama ini hah.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan memuaskanmu, aku yang mengambil alih kewajibanmu. Kita satu sama sekarang." ujar Jaehyun lembut kemudian, membisikkannya ketelinga Taeyong.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan atas apa yang telah kakakmu lakukan. Mengerti." tutup Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengarahkan lidahnya ke payudara Taeyong, menjilatnya liar. Beralih ke nipple merah mudanya, meggigitnya kecil-kecil, melumatnya seakan ia bayi yang minta meminta minum ibunya. Buah dada gadis ini sangat pas dengan kemauannya. Tidak besar tapi tidak juga kecil. Saat ia menangkupnya, sangat pas ditelapak tangannya.

Jaehyun meremas buah dada itu keras, menghasilkan pekikan diatas sana. Gadis itu memekik terdiam. Mulutnya yang tersumpal menghalau dawai nadanya mendesak keluar. Jaehyun yakin, si jalang ini pasti diam-diam menikmatinya.

Jaehyun melanjutkan aksinya, menjilat tubuh si gadis, lantas menggigitnya, menghisapnya dan meninggalkan bekas ruam-ruam kemerahan dikulit mulus gadis itu.

Dielusnya buah dada itu lembut, turun melewati tengah buah dadanya, memutari perut dan perut rampingnya. Jaehyun bersyukur punya si jalang ini, dan melakukan malam pertamanya seperti ini.

Jaehyun mengecupi pusar mungil itu turun kebawah, menatap kemaluan si pasangan yang masih tertutupi kain, lantas menariknya kasar. Membuat vagina si gadis terpampang nyata. Mulus, putih, kenyal dengan bulu-bulu halus tadi.

Diendusnya kemaluan itu dengan lembut, menggigitnya kecil dan menjilatnya, membasahi penuh gairah. Terus turun kebawah, menuju bagian pangkal vagina perawan itu. Menjilati liar _klitoris_ si gadis yang minta dijamah.

Lalu melebarkan paha si gadis tak sabaran, dilihatnya bagian dalam vagina itu. Pink, segar dan sedikit berlendir.. Ohh, jadi inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya anak nakal.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menjilat bagian dalam paha Taeyong, melebarkan paha itu, dan mengecup manis vagina didalamnya. Jaehyun menepuk pantat Taeyong seperti bayi. Lantas menarik bokong itu naik keatas, memangkunya dipahanya dan membawa kaki kanan si gadis keatas pundaknya, disusul kaki kirinya, melebarkan kakinya lebih luas. Kini vagina si gadis tersaji didepan mulutnya.

Diciuminya paha bagian yang sudah terbuka lebar itu, meninggalkan jejak jejak biru disana. Menghisap vagina yang tersaji didepannya dalam dalam, seakan membuka akses gairah si gadis yang terpuruk.

.

"Eughh.." sukses, si gadis melenguh tanpa sadar. Memejamkan mata, Taeyong mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar menikmati apa yang Jaehyun lakukan dibawah sana. Ia menangis lagi, merutuki kebodohannya. Lantas menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan." tanya Jaehyun sarkastik.

Diletakkannya pantat Taeyong, kembali kekasur. Ia merayap naik keatas tubuh Taeyong, lalu membuka penyumpal bibir Taeyong. Belum sampai Taeyong menghirup udara disekitarnya, ia melumatnya ganas. Memagutnya brutal, menghisap bibir pucat itu, lantas melesakkan lidahnya kedalam. Merajut lidah Taeyong didalamnya, bertautan dengannya.

Taeyong membelalak kaget. Kakinya menendang-nendang kesana kemari dalam pagutan lidah liar itu, tapi tangannya masih tertaut tali pati diatasnya, perih sekali pergelangan tangannya ini. Bunyi kecipak lidah mendominasi suasana panas itu.

.

DUGG

.

"Auww.."

Tanpa aba-aba ia menendang selangkangan Jaehyun. Pria itu berdiri spontan, memegangi kemaluannya yang luar biasa sakit. Melompat-lompat dan mengaduh seperti cacing tersiram perihnya garam.

.

"F*ck, kau gadis jalang.." melupakan tingkahnya, Jaehyun berjalan murka kearah lemari reot dipojok sana. Mengambil sesuatu yang tak pernah Taeyong bayangkan. Taeyong yang mulutnya sudah bebas, melancarkan aksinya lagi, berteriak minta tolong dan berontak melepaskan diri.

Jaehyun berbalik, membawa botol kecil berwarna coklat ditangan kanannya, tersenyum menakutkan pada Taeyong.

"Kajja, kita buat kau keranjingan dan terus mendesahkan namaku, Jaehyun.. Jaehyuunn..hahahaa.." Jaehyun berjalan bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa kearah Taeyong.

Maka yang Taeyong rasakan setelahnya yaitu, kepalanya ditarik keatas, mendongak dipaksa menelan cairan aneh ini. Ia memberontak, tapi rahangnya dicengkeram dengan keras, sakit sekali, membuatnya menjerit spontan, dan cairan itu sukses mengalir melewati tenggorokannya. Sensasinya yang dingin mengejutkannya.

Jaehyun tertawa puas melihat Taeyong kesusahan menelan satu botol kecil cairan itu. Perfect, obatnya sudah masuk dengan baik.

"Kau tau, itu barang mahal _, limited edition_ , _blue sea_ merknya, made in Aussie. Kau beruntung bisa merasakannya, maka, nikmatilah sayangku." suara pamer Jaehyun, tak didengarkan Taeyong dengan pasti. Ia sibuk menggesek-gesekkan pergelangan tangannya, perihnya bukan main. Kakinya bergerak liar kesana kemari. Menendang nendang apapun disekitarnya.

Ia kini naked, tanpa busana sehelai pun menutupi tubuh polosnya. Tangannya masih terikat diatas kayu senderan sana, posisinya benar-benar membuat _horny_. Dan dan hawa dingin itu mulai menyerangnya.

Tersadar akan itu semua, Taeyong menarik tubuhnya duduk tegak dengan kepayahan, merapatkan kakinya keperut menutupi kemaluannya, dan semakin merapatkan punggung polosnya ke sandaran tempat tidur. Tapi payudara mungilnya masih terekspose tanpa bisa ia lindungi. Ia malu setengah mati.

Ia tanpa busana, dan pria itu menjelajahi tubuhnya liar, penuh nafsu.

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan.."tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba. "Sudah berefek kah?" Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya, menduga-duga sendiri dengan ekspresi licik.

Apa maksudnya, Taeyong tak paham. Tapi apa yang Taeyong rasakan sejurus kemudian menghentaknya. Perutnya tiba-tiba panas, rasa panas itu menjalar naik sampai ketenggorokannya, mencekiknya disana. Hawa panas langsung menyelimutinya, membuat badannya pegal-pegal dan kepanasan. Vaginanya dibawah sana terasa panas. _U spot_ nya berkedut-kedut entah kenapa. Berontak minta disentuh. Buah dadanya menegang. Ia melihat nipplenya menjadi tegak dan kaku. Lantas bulu bulu halus di sekitar payudaranya meremang, Taeyong kebingungan.

"Hahaa..ternyata sudah ya.." Jaehyun menyeringai dan terheran ditepi kasur. Menatap perubahan pada diri Taeyong, ia benar-benar bernafsu menjamahi wanita ini.

"Hanya tiga menit dan kau mulai hard.." tangan Jaehyun merayap, menyentuh paha luar kaki kanan Taeyong lembut.

.

"Eunghh.." mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sembari menggeliat, Taeyong tanpa sadar melenguh lagi. Jaehyun puas, maka ia menaikkan tubuhnya kekasur, menarik kaki Taeyong, membuatnya kembali rebahan lagi dengan terpaksa, dan tangannya yang masih terikat keatas.

Jaehyun melabarkan kaki Taeyong lagi. Lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya ditengah paha yang sudah melebar itu.

Kini gadis itu tengah menggeliat lebih liar. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari. Matanya tak fokus."P-Panaass.."ucapnya parau. Kepalanya semakin liar bergerak.

"Apa katamu sayang.." main-main Jaehyun. Ia duduk bersedekap diantar kedua kaki Taeyong yang menggelepar di sekitarnya. Menatap Taeyong angkuh, menyunggingkan bibirnya jahat.

"D-Dis-sini..panas.."Taeyong menggelepar lagi seperti ikan kepanasan. Kakinya bergerak gelisah. Naik turun mengacak-acak sprei bermotif burung kasuari.

"Dimana sayangku.." Jaehyun masih main-main. Mengelus perut ramping Taeyong, mencubitnya pelan.

"T-tak tau..t-tolong akuu..sa-sakittt.." ucap Taeyong terbata-bata. Ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia hanya ingin lepas dari semua ini.

"Ohh okee..karena aku baik, aku akan melepasmu, sayangku." Jaehyun beranjak dari posisinya. Tangannya terjulur kearah sandaran kayu, lebih tepatnya melepas ikatan kencang dipergelangan kedua tangan ikatan itu terlepas, kepalanya langsung terkulai bebas, Taeyong merasa lepas dari rasa perih ditangannya.

Ia lantas meletakkan kedua tangannya keatas kepalanya, meremas kepalanya keras. Pandangannya mulai buram. Kepalanya bergerak tak beraturan, kekanan kekiri, membuat buah dadanya ikut bergoyang liar.

"Woww..indahnya.." Jaehyun terpesona. Payudara Taeyong seperti memanggilnya minta diremas. Kaki Taeyong menendang nendang bebas. Membuka lebar dan menekuknya keatas, memperlihatkan vaginanya yang sudah basah akan keringat. Lubangnya yang bewarna pink masih tertutup rapat, tapi meminta untuk segera diisi.

Tanpa sehelai benang pun, gadis itu terbaring lemah dikasur lapuk, dengan tubuh bercucuran pelu, kulitnya memerah, tubuhnya dan payudaranya bergerak liat, dan melipat kakinya memperlihatkan lubang pink segarnya yang berkedut, minta diisi, tangan kirinya mulai terjuntai ketepian tempat tidur, lemah tak berdaya.

.

GLUPP

.

GLUPP

.

Jaehyun tak sabar lagi. Maka ia menarik tangan kanan Taeyong yang tadi meremas rambutnya kasar, meletakkannya lembut disamping kasur, menindihnya dengan lutut kaki kirinya. Jaehyun bergegas setengah berdiri, melepas celana jeans boncel selututnya, menyisakan celana dalam supremenya. Mendudui paha Taeyong tak sabaran dan mulai menjilati leher jenjang gadis itu.

Lalu dengan brutal mencium dan menghisap bibir si gadis yang sudah kemerahan, menghisapnya dalam-dalam, seakan ingin memakannya.

Plupp

.

Melepas tautan itu, mulutnya terampil turun kebawah, menuju payudara yang indah itu. Menghisap nipple tegangnya, mengemutnya seperti bayi. Melepaskannya lantas memelintirnya pelan.

"J-jangannn...s-sakitt.." protes Taeyong.

"Mana yang sakit," Jaehyun mengecup nipple pink itu lagi, menghisapnya keras.

"Auwwhh.." Taeyong mengaduh keenakan. Matanya terpejam erat, tangan kanannya meremas rambutnya yang tergerai, sedang tangan kirinya berpegangan pada punggung terbuka Jaehyun, mencakarnya pelan. Sumpah ini sangat nikmat, Taeyong sudah tak fokus lagi. Ia benar-benar tak sadar lagi.

Jaehyun menurunkan wajahnya, mengahadap vagina Taeyong yang sudah basah, lantas menjilatnya seduktif.

"Engghh..ahh.." Taeyong menikmati setiap sentuhan itu.

Jaehyun mengecup vagina itu, lantas melebarkan paha itu lembut. Memperlihatkan hole hawanya yang berkedut dan mulai basah. Merabanya dengan tangan sejenak. Menekannya dalam dalam dan menjelajahi bibir lubang itu sekejap.

"Ughh..ughh.." si wanita menikmatinya terus. Kedua tangganya beralih meremas pundak si pria.

"Ahh.."

Dalam sekejap, cairan bening itu membasahi telapak tangan Jaehyun. _Orgasme_ ringan Taeyong. Dan Jaehyun bangga akan itu. Jaehyun menggunakan cairan itu sebagai pelumas dimulut lubang. Jari tengah Jaehyun mulai memasuki lubang itu perlahan. Hole ini masih perawan, Jaehyun tau itu, meski ia dan si jalang sudah tinggal serumah. Tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyetubuhi gadis itu. Tidak setelah mereka menikah –hampir menikah- tiga hari yang lalu. Dan Jaehyun bahkan belum melakukan itu.

Jari Jaehyun sudah masuk kedalam, menerobos lubang sempit itu. Ia menambah jari satunya lagi, jari manisnya, lalu membentuk gerakan menggunting didalamnya. Menggerakkan jarinya liar didalam liang itu. Mengobrak abriknya tanpa ampun.

"Eghh..uhh..ughhh.." Taeyong merasa sakit sekaligus keenakan. Kedua tangganya mencenggkeram erat pundak Jaehyun. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, dan air liur mulai menetes turun kebibirnya, merasakan nikmat sesungguhnya.

"Uhh..jangan..s-sakitt."ucapnya tertahan.

"Diamlah, sebentar sakit kau akan merasakannya.." Jaehyun menimpali.

"Ehmmm..enghh..ap-apaaa.." Taeyong mengucapkan sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat, Oh Tuhan, Jaehyun mengaduk jarinya didalam sana semakin cepat, menaikkan tempo dan itu sangat sakit,sekaligus nikmat. Lantas bunyi kecipak dan becek disana membuktikan _service_ hebat Jaehyun.

"Nikmat kan.." Jaehyun memasukkan Jarinya satunya lagi. Jari telunjuknya yang ini. Lubang sempit ini mulai terbuka lebar, berkedut menelan tiga jari lentik Jaehyun. Tapi belum apa-apa, Taeyong sudah orgasme lagi.

.

"Ehh..sudah tak sabaran ternyata.." Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatannya, menarik jarinya keluar. Ia mendengar Taeyong menghela nafas, seperti, kecewa atau lega, entah.

Jaehyun melepas celananya, menyibukkan dirinya sambil menatap Taeyong yang masih menggeliat dibawahnya. Kedua kaki gadis itu masih terbuka lebar, tangan kirinya terjuntai kebawah sana. Apa ia sudah lemas, baru begitu saja.

Jaehyun sudah naked, full naked, mengikuti jejak Taeyong. Ia meletakkan tangannya terarah ke miliknya, ukurannya cukup besar, dan bersih karena begitu-begitu Jaehyun selalu merawatnya.

Jaehyun mengocok miliknya cepat-cepat, membiarkan ukurannya bertambah dari sebelumnya. Dengan menatap ekspresi Taeyong saja, ia sudah tegang. Barangnya sudah mengacung tegak, menantang Taeyong. Tapi Taeyong tak memperhatikannya. Ia sibuk menikmati sensasi perangsang itu.

"Ini, orall dulu biar licin, maka kau tak akan kesakitan setelahnya." menyodorkan junior tegangnya ke mulut Taeyong.

Taeyong yang tak paham menatap heran benda itu, tapi sebelum bisa menjawab, benda kebanggaan Jaehyun sudah melesat kedalam mulut mungilnya, memaksa Taeyong untuk memanjakannya.

Jaeyong memegang kepala Taeyong kuat-kuat, memaksa gadis itu untuk meng-oral miliknya. Ia berada di atas leher Taeyong, melipat kakinya. Tangan yang satunya mengunci kedua tangan Taeyong keatas. Jaehyun memejamkan matanya saat Taeyong menghisap dan menelan miliknya kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Ahh..ahh.." Jaehyun benar-benar menikmati service Taeyong, ia pemula yang hebat.

"Engg..emhh..enggg.."mulut kecil Taeyong masih mengemut benda itu. Junior Jaehyun mendesak tenggorokannya. Taeyong tersedak, terbatuk dan meraup udara rakus.

"Hahhh..hahh.." mata Taeyong terpejam sembari bernafas liar. Dimata Jaehyun, sangat menggairahkan. Ditariknya kepala Taeyong, lantas melesakkan miliknya lagi kedalam, menyodorkannya lebih dalam.

Taeyong kewalahan, benda didalamnya ini seperti berkedut-kedut. Mulutnya penuh dan ia merasa mual. Benda dengan bulu halus ini membutakan Taeyong. Ia mabuk akan seks gila ini.

"Ahh.." Jaehyun mendesah lega saat precumenya keluar membanjiri leher Taeyong. Gadis itu gelagapan saat milik Jaehyun ditarik tiba-tiba dan sesuatu yang kental membasahi lehernya. Matanya yang tinggal lima watt memincing, mencari tahu.

"Jja..kita mulai..kitty baby." Jaehyun mengucapkan riang sambil beranjak dari –mari berjongkok diatas leher Taeyong-. Turun kebawah, menekuk lututnya diantara dua paha Taeyong. Lantas menyibukkan diri dengan organ tubuh dibawah sana.

Jaehyun mengecek lubang itu lagi, lubang sempit yang pasti memabukkan. Ia benar-benar penasaran selama ini, apakah benar lubang gadis ini sudah lembek seperti yang sering si gadis itu katakan padanya sebelum menikah. Hahaha.. iya sadar sekarang, itu hanya untuk menakutinya saja, berpura-pura sudah tak perawan dan tidur dengan berbagai jenis pria. Skakk kau.

"Kau pembohong yang ulung, kittenku.."ucap Jaehyun sembari mengangkat kedua kaki Taeyong keatas pundaknya. Mengecup pahanya sekilas, lantas mempersiapkan juniornya didepan lubang virgin Taeyong. Meletakkannya diposisi yang benar, lantas melesakkanya kedalam, semakin dalam, merobek dinding vagina yang ketat itu.

"Ahhhh..." Taeyong melenguh hebattt. Rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti saat luka bakarmu disobek. Taeyong meremas sprei dikasur erat, menarik kepalanya keatas dan memejamkan matanya erat. Air liurnya semakin banyak mengalir, ia kepayahan, ia blank.

"Uhhh..uhhh...uhhh." Jaehyun dibawah sana sembari menyangga paha Taeyong, mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggul Taeyong, memaksanya ikut maju dan mundur mengikuti temponya.

Jaehyun mendesah nikmat, miliknya sudah bersenggama didalam lubang sempit Taeyong, dicengkeram dengan kuat dan kencang, bukti gadis ini masih perawan.

"Uhhhh..hahhh.." Taeyong menggeliat liar dibawah Jaehyun. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, memperlihatkan leher mulusnya yang jenjang.

"Kau sangat sempit, sayangkuhh.."ucap Jaehyun kepayahan. Miliknya begitu liar didalam sana, enggan keluar lagi. Ia menaikkan tempo, semakin brutal menggenjot Taeyong. Mencengkeram pinggul kecil Taeyong lebih keras dan menghasilkan warna kemerahan di kulit putih itu.

Taeyong mencengkeram sprei dibawanya kuat kuat. Kulit telapak tangannya sampai kemerahan. Perutnya terasa penuh dan ingin meledak. Hawa panas itu semakin menjadi-jadi, mencengkeram leher dan kepalanya. Ia seakan akan mau meledak.

"Ahh.. jangan disanaa..ughh.."Taeyong mengerang, saat Jaehyun semakin kencang menggenjot miliknya, dan menemukan titik _G spotnya_ didalamnya sana. Sumpah ini nikmat sekali.

Taeyong semakin keenakan, dadanya ia busungkan keatas, menyumbulkan buah dadanya yang tengah mengeras. Jaehyun tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya maju meremas buah dada itu keras keras, memutar nipplenya dan memainkannya kurangajar. Sedang tangan kirinya merepas paha luar Taeyong, tak mau diam.

Jaehyun mencapai surganya, melepaskan precumenya didalam hole yang kini berdarah itu.

PLOPP

.

Kini mereka tak bertautan lagi. Jaehyun meraup udara terburu- buru, seakan tak ada hari esok. Sedang Taeyong masih menggeliat kepayahan, nafasnya tersengal—sengal, lubangnya sangat perih, dan perutnya penuh, tapi ia merasa tak rela pertautan itu lepas, ia seperti kehilangan. Cairan kental itu mengalir pelan dari holenya, mengalir kebawah, tercampur dengan darah segarnya.

.

Jaehyun membelai rambut Taeyong halus, mengecup bibir yang tengah basah itu, mengeluarkan air liur kenikmatannya, lantas dijilatnya tanpa jijik.

"Sebut namaku kalau kau sampai, _my lovely_ , jangan diam saja.." bisik Jaehyun seduktif.

Taeyong masih menggeliat gelisah dibawahnya, kesadarannya belum kembali.

.

"Kau mau coba gaya lain?.."tawar Jaehyun sembari menjilat mata Taeyong yang terpejam erat.

"Enghhh.." Taeyong merasakan sakit luar biasa pada perutnya. Maka ia mencengkeram perutnya keras.

"Hey, sakit ya.." Jaehyun menyentuh perut Taeyong. "Itu efek perangsang tadi, makannya lepaskan saja semuanya, jangan ditahan didalam. Kau jadi _orgasme_ kering kan," jelas Jaehyun.

"Cckkckck kau memang _masochist_. _.tsundere_ sekali, kalau begini kau yang kesakitan kan.." lanjutnya.

Dan Taeyong hanya menggeliat kepanasan. Memejamkan matanya erat. Kesakitan luar biasa.

.

"Ayo berbalik, dengan gaya ini, cairanmu akan keluar semua, jadi perutmu tak kembung begitu." inisiatif Jaehyun kemudian. Ditariknya kaki kanan Taeyong kesamping kanan, berguling lantas menjadi miring, dan benar, sisa cairan didalam perut Taeyong mengalir lagi, melalui lubangnya, membasahi sprei dibawahnya.

Taeyong sudah tengkurap sekarang, sebelum menarik pinggulnya keatas, Jaehyun menghirup aroma tubuh Taeyong yang manis. Mengecup kulit pantatnya, naik keatas punggung sampai kepundak. Mengecup dan menggigit kulitnya, mengklaim kepemilikannya. Jaehyun menjilati bahu Taeyong dengan lembut. Sedang Taeyong sudah tak berdaya dibawah sana. Matanya terpejam, tangannya tertindih perutnya, ia benar-benar pasrah, lemah dan lunglai, seperti boneka mainan.

.

Jaehyun berbaring diatas Taeyong, menindih tubuh kurusnya, membiarkan miliknya menempel di punggung polos Taeyong. Ia masih menjilati tulang selangka yang menonjol itu, dengan lembut, tetapi ia baru menyadari suatu hal.

Seharusnya dibahu mulus itu, ada bekas luka bakar, yang ia torehkan satu bulan yang lalu. Luka itu cukup lebar, membentuk oval dan memanjang kebawah. Luka itu yang selalu memunculkan rasa bahagia Jaehyun, dimana ia berhasil menorehkan luka di tubuh gadis nakal itu, gadis yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Dan di bawah tulang selangka itu, tepat dipertengahan luka bakar tadi, seharusnya ada _tatto_ ular cobra, _tatto_ kebanggaan si gadis binal. Tapi kemana itu semua. Terakhir kali ia lihat saat gadis itu memakai _tanktop_ , semua itu masih ada. Dan itu hanya tiga hari yang lalu. Lalu apakah bisa itu semua hilang begitu saja.

.

"Johnnyyy..op-pa,to-tolong ak-ku.." igauan terbata Taeyong dibawahnya mengambil atensi Jaehyun lagi. Ia seakan sadar, menatap punggung gadis dibawahnya.

"Apa katamu tadi." Jaehyun masih menatap Taeyong bingung.

"Op-pa..John-ny..ahhh..ahh..sa-sakitt." Taeyong mengucapkannya kepayahan.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong ngeri, membelalakkan matanya lebar."Kau bilang siapa hah?" ia masih tak paham.

"To-tolong ak-akuh..uhh.."dan suara terakhir Taeyong menghentikan kebodohan Jaehyun.

Ia membalikkan badan lemah itu menarik pundaknya, lalu menyenderkannya didada."Kau siapa hah..kau siapa, jangan diam saja,bicaralah hey." Tapi Taeyong sudah tak sadar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, Jaehyun bisa melihat dada polos gadis itu naik turun lemah. Nafasnya juga panas. Matanya masih terpejam erat. Dan Jaehyun mulai ketakutan.

Jaehyun lalu meletakkan kepala lunglai Taeyong kepaha polosnya,"Heyy sadarlah." menepuk pipi basah Taeyong, membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapannya lagi.

"Tidak tidak, kau bukan Han Taeri kan, kau siapa, yakk kubilang bangun." Jaehyun berteriak frustasi. Menggoyang-goyangkan pundak dan badan gadis yang tengah tak berdaya itu. Cairan bening terlihat mengalir pelan dari pipi pucat gadis itu. Tangan lemah si gadis terkulai diatas kasur. Ia seakan tak bernyawa.

"Yakk kubilang bangun.."Jaehyun kalap dan ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi setelahnya, ia baru sadar, sejauh ia bertindak, bahwa gadis ini bukanlah... Han Taeri, si gadis binal. Ia yakin itu.

.

.

.

Doyoung mendengar teriakan itu. Ia tersentak dan terbangun dari posisi duduknya dilantai, dan perasaanya tak enak. Doyoung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hampir tiga jam ia menunggu disana. Mendengar semua hal gila didalam sana. Desahan, erangan, umpatan, penolakan dan tangisan, ia mendengar semuanya. Tanpa sadar Doyoung menangis, membayangkan keadaan gadis itu. Ia hanya berharap, gadis itu selamat, setelah hal menakutkan yang ia lalui.

Doyoung berbisik pelan, lebih tepatnya berbisik kepada pintu itu. Lantas berseru pelan, "Ia Lee Taeyong Jae, bukan Han Taeri." Dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bodoh, tak berguna, dan menyesal, lantas tersedu pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tettt...tettt biipp_

Bunyi tanda bel pertanda ada tamu di apartment itu tak berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ternyata sejak tadi Johnny berdiri tak bisa diam didepan pintu berpassword itu. Johnny, si pelaku, sudah setengah jam lebih berdiri didepan si benda mati bernama pintu. Ia mengutak atik _password_ di kunci otomatis itu, sesekali memencet tombol bell dan menatap layar _intercome_. Berharap sosok yang dirindukannya menampakkan wajah cantiknya.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya kegelapan dikotak kecil itu. Johnny tak akan seperti ini kalau Taeyong tidak iseng menganti _password_ apartementnya. Padahal biasanya gadis jelitanya itu hanya memakai hari tanggal mereka jadian sebagai passwordnya. Tapi sekarang Johnny yakin, gadis genit itu menyembunyikan rahasia didalam sana. Johnny menebak itu hadiah ultahnya, hehe dia jadi geer sendiri.

Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Johnny tak enak dari tadi pagi, sejak ia membuka mata. Terlebih saat ia menghubungi ponsel tunangannya itu berulang kali. _Handphone_ nya mati. Masih mending kalo di _reject_ –karena marah-, tapi ini nomornya tak aktif. Ia jadi gelisah setengah mati.

"Aku ke rumah sakit saja mungkin ya, siapa tau dia masih disana. Dasar gadis nakal penggila kerja." Johnny memutuskan pada akhirnya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tersenyum tipis membayangkan wajah ayu terkasihnya.

Ia berjalan santai sambil bersiul senang, mengambil kotak berwarna silver dari saku kemejanya, lantas menatapnya puas. Mengecup benda itu gila, dan berjalan dengan riangnya. Membayangkan gadisnya memekik kesenangan saat melihat benda itu, mengecup pipinya imut, dan mengatakan..

"Saranghae Oppa, hahahahh .." Johnny menirukan suara Taeyong, bersuara sok imut, lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh, ia tak sabar mengecupi wajah sok galak kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa ia ketahui, semua telah berubah.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Saudara saudara

.

.

Wahhhh apa ini, Ya Tuhan maafkan hambamu yang berdosa ini huwaaaa...Sumpah, aku merasa busuk sekali menulis chap ini, tapi semua itu sudah berjubel diotak mesumku, maka aku harus keluarkan..Huhuuu..

Awalnya aku bingung nulis NC... tapi aku berterimakasih pada Fanboynya Taeyong. K Oppa yang sudi baca dan ngasih masukan, dan sumpahh..dia muntah muntah ditempat. Katanya ga rela biasnya diginiin, dia mau gantiin posisi Jaehyun oppa wwkwkkw..gila-gila, dia gak rela Tiwai oppa digituin sama Jahe oppa cobak, kan dia mulai gilaa...

Tapi makasih Oppa kesayanganku, besok kalo udah jadi dokter jangan mesum ne, sama pasiennya, doakan aku juga begitu wkwk..

Ohh ya betewe dia itu reader yg suka pake pane name Mark Ooh, fanboy Tiwai garis keras, aku buka rahasia, dia pasti baca, rasain lu, makanya bikin akun resmi sana..

Dan miann buat Tiwai oppa sama Jaehyun oppaku, aku menistakan kalian, tapi sumpah, aku sayang kalian kok, banget malahh..

Dan kicauan gak pentingku ini, pada akhirnya aku cuma mau bilang, lanjut nggak nih, males juga ga ada progres hoho, tapi demi Jaeyong, apa sih yg egag..

Sorry sudah menjadi virus mesum disini

So, buat yg gak suka, diclose aja nee..jangan dibikin ribet..

 **RNR..dont be silent reader..hargai author sarap ini..masukannya neee**

 **Thank buat yg kemaren follow, review, dan fav, masukannya terutama maap gabisa bales atu-atu..**

Salam author yg belum punya KTP kekekeee

*,*/


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bride and Me**

Chapter 4 : Serendipity...

 _2 Februari 2016_

 _Taeyong pernah berjanji pada Johnny akan selalu menjaga dirinya dengan baik, menjaga kepercayaan dan masa depan Johnny. Johnny pun berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Mereka selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan dan kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Taeyong juga berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Johnny apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan saat ia tau bagaimana diam-diam Johnny mengkhianatinya, mengikis kepercayaannya, dan merobek hatinya, Taeyong tetap bertahan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, saat dimana pria itu malah menghinanya, menghancurkan semangat hidupnya dan meninggalkannya di tepi jurang yang gelap, sendirian, tak bisa bernafas dan putus asa. Maka saat ini, detik ini juga, ia memutuskan untuk melompat saja, mengakhiri semua kepahitan hidupnya, tapi ia tetap akan selalu mengingat nama pria itu, pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, mimpinya, sekaligus menjadi pemilik hatinya, Jung Jaehyun._

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Cast :**

Lee Taeyong (GS)

Jung Jaehyun

Seo Johnny

Ten (GS)

Ji Hansol (GS)

Kim Do Young

NCT member & other cast

 **Main cast :** Jaehyun X Taeyong

 **Slight :** Temukan didalamnya

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Rated M**

 **/DLDR/Broken Pair**

 **Hope you like it ^^**

.

 _Seoul, 2014_

Ten melangkahkan kakinya lunglai melewati bangsal rumah sakit mewah itu. Sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya ringan. Ten merasa badannya sangat letih. Punggungnya serasa remuk dan tak bertulang. Ia hanya butuh secangkir _coffe_ manis dan semangkuk _muffin_ untuk mengembalikan _mood_ nya yang hilang. Bayangkan, lima jam ia melakukan operasi besar, dan ia berdiri dalam tugas beratnya itu. Itu risiko profesinya juga sih.

Ini baru jam delapan pagi tapi koridor ini sudah ramai begini. Ahh tentu saja, mereka pasti kebanyakan keluarga pasien korban kecelakaan yang baru ia dan timnya tangani semalam.

"Ten.."-Ten menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok itu, berdiri melipat tangannya didepan lift sana.

"Johnny oppa?" seru Ten. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya heran, sedang apa pria itu berdiri manis disana sepagi ini. Dengan pakaian _formal_ dan juga senyum rupawannya. "Kau memanggilku?" pastinya kemudian.

Johnny tersenyum tipis, lalu menghampiri Ten yang berdiri kebingungan diujung koridor.

Johnny lantas berseru dengan senyum manisnya, "Memang siapa lagi disini yang namanya Ten hemm, apa kau harus kupanggil Chitta begitu?" sembari mengacak rambut hitam sebahu Ten. Yang diperlakukan begitu mencebilkan bibirnya, sok marah.

"Kalau kau masih ingat, aku ini seorang dokter, tuan Seo." tegur Ten kemudian.

"Kekekkek.."-Johnny terkekeh dibuatnya, "Iya, aku belum tua nona galak, jadi aku pasti mengingatnya. Kau si dokter genit."

"Yakk.." tanpa perasaan, Ten mencubit lengan kekar Johnny.

"Auww.." mengaduh sambil mengelus lengan berbalut kemejanya, Johnny menatap sebal Ten. "Galaknya..kau itu pantas jomblo terus, mana ada yang mau dengan dokter seganas ini, kecuali si pendek Yuta." dan jangan lupakan juga mulut pedas Johnny.

"Sialan, kau benar."

.

"Hahahahaha..." lantas mereka tertawa tak jelas.

.

"Untuk apa oppa kesini?" pertanyaan Ten menghentikan tawa Johnny.

"Ehm ehmm." berdehem membenarkan letak dasinya yang masih normal, "Tentu saja menjemput kekasih eh calon istriku terkasih."-Johnny nyengir sambil menyandarkan tubuh tingginya ketembok.

"Uhh manisnya...ehh tunggu..bukankah semalam Taeyongie pergi denganmu?" tanya Ten heran, "Dia bahkan mangkir dari tugasnya tanpa kabar sampai sekarang." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ani.."-Johnny tersentak, menatap Ten heran, "Kupikir dia ada tugas tadi malam, makannya melalaikan janjinya. Dan kalau dia bersamaku, untuk apa aku kemari hemm."

"Mwo..dia bahkan tak membalas pesanku, dan tak kemari bahkan sampai pagi ini. Makannya kukira dia itu denganmu?"-Ten mulai curiga, ia menatap Johnny takut-takut, "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Bukan itu pointnya."-Johnny mengabaikan pertanyaan Ten, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan mulai menyibukkan diri.

"Hahh..Taeyongie memang manja dan kekanakan Oppa, bersabarlah nee."-Ten menepuk pundak Johnny pelan, sok prihatin. Sejurus kemudian ia tersadar, lalu memasang wajah cemas.

"Lalu dia dimana, tumben tak ada kabar?" tanyanya kemudian.

Johnny masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Aku tak tau." menjawabnya acuh.

"Aku harus pergi." putusnya kemudian lalu mengantongi ponselnya lagi.

"Ehh ada apa, kenapa tiba-tiba?" heran Ten melihat perubahan mimik wajah Johnny.

"Tuan Kang ternyata mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang pihak kepolisian menemukan mobil Taeyong, kosong. Oke nanti saja bertanyanya ya!" dan Johnny berbalik sembari melambaikan tangannya, berlari menjauhi Ten.

"Yakk oppa, tunggu, aku ikut..." maka gagallah rencana –mari ngopi- Ten.

.

.

.

* * *

KLEKK

.

Doyoung melangkah keluar menutup pintu berkayu mahoni itu. Berjalan tak sabaran membawa kotak P3K dan meletakkannya dengan kasar dimeja. Mengejutkan sosok lain disana.

"Kita butuh _paracetamol_ , _acetaminophen a_ tau _benorylate,_ terserah yang pasti sejenis itu, kau pasti paham, sana pergilah."-Doyoung berujar dengan nada memerintah. Ia lalu mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya, memandang kesal pria Jung didepannya, lantas mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Kenapa diam saja, sana pergi, bertanggung jawablah. Jangan jadi pengecut!" ucapnya lagi, kali ini setengah marah.

.

"Seulgi akan kemari."-Jaehyun bersuara parau. Ia masih menunduk menatap meja, meremas erat kedua tangannya, seperti orang frustasi. "Aku mengiriminya pesan, dengan nomormu."

"Kau gila, kau fikir apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti hah, kau..."

"Seulgi lebih tau, percayalah padanya."-Jaehyun memotong ucapan Doyoung, masih menunduk, tak bisa ditebak.

"Arggg..aku bisa gila, dan itu karenamu Woojae." meletakkan kepalanya kasar kemeja, Doyoung sudah frustasi dibuatnya, semua karena Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya?"ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya nanar menatap Doyoung, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. "Kau tak mencegahku, kau bisa melakukannya bukan?"

"Kau menyalahkanku?"-Doyoung tak terima, menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun remeh. "Kau selalu menyalahkanku dan tak mau bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanmu, selalu begitu, kau memang pria brengsek Jae."

"Aku tak akan begini kalau aku tau yang sebenarnya." bela Jaehyun.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu Jae, tak mau disalahkan, lalu menyalahkan yang lain." timpal Doyoung kesal.

Jaehyun terkekeh, menatap Doyoung datar, "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" menyeringai, "Apa ini juga rencanamu, Kim Dongyoung-sii." memanggil nama kecil Doyoung.

"Kalau iya bagaimana, apa maumu?"-Doyoung beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan tenang kearah pintu. Ia mendengar suara mobil berhenti didepan pekarangan sana, ia yakin itu Seulgi.

"Aku bisa mencegahnya memang, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan percaya. Jika kau tak mengetahuinya sendiri Jae. Sama seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Seulgi, klise memang. Tapi dengan begini, aku bisa melihat wajah ketakutanmu yang langka itu - _karena aku ingin kau jatuh Jae-_." tuturnya panjang lebar sembari membuka gagang pintu lalu memasang senyum termanisnya. Ia bersiap menyambut gadis diluar sana.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang Seulgi-sii."-Doyoung menyambut ramah gadis berkucir kuda didepannya. Merangkulnya hangat.

"Kau menghubungiku jika ada perlu saja kan oppa."-Seulgi menebak.

"Haha..kau tau saja, kajja kita buru-buru, ini darurat."-Doyoung menarik tangan mulus Seulgi, tapi gadis itu menahan langkahnya didepan pintu, lantas berbisik pelan padanya, "Tu-tunggu, kau sendirian kan, s-siapa yang harus kutangani." tanyanya takut-takut.

"Sudah masuk dulu nanti kau akan tau, kajja."

Doyoung dan Seulgi melangkah masuk kedalam, awalnya biasa saja, tapi bahu gadis itu tiba-tiba menegang kala melihat sosok tampan yang ada dihadapannya, menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya. Seakan tau keadaan Seulgi, Jaehyun lantas menyapanya ramah.

.

"Selamat datang Seulgi-sii. Tak apa, jangan tegang begitu, aku akan pergi, _Bye_."-Jaehyun melangkah keluar setelah melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu.

Doyoung melihat Seulgi yang masih memasang ekspresi takut-takut. Ia kasian juga pada gadis itu. "Jja, kita mulai saja, kumohon selamatkan dia." menunjuk ke dalam kamar, "Aku sangat mengharapkanmu, pliss." bujuknya sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku Tuhan apa?"-Seulgi terkekeh mendengarnya, "Aku bahkan belum resmi jadi suster, tapi tunggu, siapa yang ada didalam memangnya, perempuankah?" tanya Seulgi lagi, masih penasaran, "Atau jangan-jangan, pria?"

"Haha, sudah sudah, percaya saja padaku, nanti kau akan tau sendiri, ppali ppali kita tak bisa lama-lama."

"N-ne.." dan Seulgi terus melangkah, memasuki kamar dengan bau khas itu, bau yang ia kenali betul.

.

.

.

* * *

"Posisinya ada di komplek taman Seonyudo, tepatnya dibawah _fly over_."

"Kosong?"

"Ya, tapi pintunya terbuka. Barang-barang didalamnya masih utuh. Dokumen, _laptop_ , tas kerja, handphone, dan barang-barang lainnya masih utuh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perampokan."

Johnny mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dua polisi dihadapannya. Ia dan Ten kini berada di Kepolisian sektor Seonyudo. Jaraknya hanya 5 km dari tempat mereka berada tadi, rumah sakit _st marry_.

"Apakah ada jejak lain?"

"Ani, tapi kami menemukan ini." Polisi itu menunjukkan tanda pengenal milik Taeyong.

"Kami menemukannya didekat trotoar, hanya dua meter dari mobil tunangan anda." terang si polisi.

"Benar, ini tanda pengenal Taeyongie."-Ten menggenggam erat benda persegi berwarna putih bertuliskan Lee Taeyong tersebut. Entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar gelisah sekarang.

"Oppa, bagaimana?"-Ten menatap Johnny, bertatapan dengan wajah Johnny yang berubah pucat.

"Tenanglah!"-Johnny meremas pundak Ten, menyalurkan rasa ketenangan pada gadis mungil itu. Padahal ia sendiri sudah gelisah setengah mati. Mengkhawatirkan tunangannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang, dan yang tertinggal hanya mobil dan tanda pengenal ini.

"Sejujurnya kami belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun." Polisi botak itu mengambil alih atensi mereka. "Karena kami tidak memiliki bukti apapun, juga tidak ada laporan apapun dari pihak Lee Taeyong-sii. Selain itu, waktu hilangnya Lee Taeyong-sii belum dapat dipastikan. Jadi kami masih belum bisa bertindak apapun."

"Lalu kami harus menunggu sampai terjadi hal buruk begitu?"-Ten tak kuasa menahan emosinya, menatap polisi itu nyalang.

"Shutt..jangan begitu. Mereka benar. Kita belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taeyongie sekarang. Jadi tindakan apapun akan sulit dilakukan."-Johnny menerangkan dengan sabar.

"Astaga oppa...Taeyongie menghilang dengan aneh, dari semalam tak bisa dihubungi, yang tersisa hanya barang-barangnya, dan sekarang kau yakin ia baik-baik saja hah."-Ten mulai tak tahan. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, "Aku akan meminta tolong pada Yuta saja, kau dan kalian semua tak bisa diharapkan." maka dengan itu Ten berlalu pergi dengan gusar.

"Hahh.. maafkan temanku. Dia pasti sangat kawatir pada teman baiknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Tapi aku mohon, tetap selidiki hal ini, kumohon, aku dan dia akan segera menikah. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padanya."-Johnny mengiba.

"Ya, itu sudah menjadi tugas kami, kami akan terus meneliti kebenarannya."

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu, saya undur pamit."-Johnny mengakhiri percakapan itu setelah kedua polisi itu mengangguk, beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berbalik lagi, memanggil kedua polisi yang sudah akan kembali menyibukkan dirinya.

.

"Maaf pak, sebelumnya aku ingin memastikan satu hal lagi."

"Yee.."polisi itu menatap heran Johnny.

"Apa disana ada CCTV, kita bisa melihatnya dari sana bukan, semua kejadian tadi malam."Ide Johnny menghasilkan senyum kecut kedua polisi tadi.

"Sejujurnya jika kami bisa melakukannya dari awal, kami pasti sudah mengatakan bukti lain pada kalian daritadi." si polisi botak mendesahkan nafasnya lemah. "Tapi sayangnya, semua CCTV di sekitar lokasi dimatikan, rusak lebih tepatnya." terangnya.

"Rusak?Bagaimana bisa?"-Johnny tak terima dengan semua ini. Rusak? Ini Korea di tahun 2014 dan CCTV rusak.

"Bukan apa-apa. Karena renovasi besar-besaran kemarin, beberapa CCTV sengaja dimatikan. Sebagian lagi mengalami kerusakan fatal. Jadi tindakan itu diambil. Tapi kita masih memiliki harapan." si polisi satunya lagi menerangkan, seolah memberi harapan.

"Benarkah?"-Johnny seperti memiliki harapan baru.

"Ya, dari arah jarum jam pukul 9, tepatnya sebelah utara tempat mobil kekasih anda ditemukan, terdapat _garden flower_ yang sudah tak beroperasi. Disana ada tiga CCTV yang aktif, kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai penelitian. Tapi kita harus menunggu sekitar delapan jam lagi untuk bisa menggunakannya. Anda pasti paham sistem kerja CCTV bukan tuan?"

"Yaa..aku mengerti."-Johnny menghela nafasnya. Tersenyum lega. Sejujurnya, tanpa bantuan polisi-polisi ini ia bisa menyewa detektif terbaik kepercayaan keluarganya. Tapi jika ia melakukan itu, kedua orangtuanya yang begitu mengasihi Taeyong pasti akan curiga dan ini akan menjadi malah besar bagi mereka, maka ia berusaha untuk bersabar dan bersikap wajar seperti biasa.

Dan dibalik itu semua, ia berharap tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa kekasihnya. Tapi bukankah kemungkinan buruk selalu bisa terjadi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tetap berfikir positif, walaupun jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasakan sakit tanpa sebab. Sakit yang menciptakan keresahan dan kegelisahan, ia tak tau itu apa.

.

.

.

* * *

Krieet...

.

Seulgi berjalan keluar, tepatnya kearah meja kayu dimana Doyoung kini berada, menunggunya seperti terdakwa. Meletakkan baskom berisi air dingin yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Mengusap dahinya yang mulai berpeluh.

"Aku butuh _amoxilin_ lagi, kau bisa belikan untukku. Ahh air infus juga, lalu plester penurun demam dan _alprazolam_. Aku tidak membawanya di tas ternyata, ohh pikunnya aku ini."-Seulgi menjelaskan pada Doyoung tanpa jeda, merutuki kepikunannya tadi. Pergi terburu-buru tanpa persiapan. Doyoung mengangguk-angguk mengerti, lantas beranjak sambil masih mencoba mengingat-ingat pesanan Seulgi tadi.

"Tunggu.." suara Seulgi menghentikan langkah tergesa Doyoung. "Katakan pada Jaehyun, setelah ini aku perlu bicara padanya." nada suara serius Seulgi ini adalah yang pertama kalinya ia dengar. Seulgi si gadis manis dan ceria yang berubah menjadi pendiam dan tertutup.

"Nee, akan kusampaikan, aku pergi dulu, ehh apa tadi _amoxi_.."

"Kau keterlaluan kalau sampai lupa Doyoung-sii kekkeke.." memotong ucapan Doyoung, Seulgi terkekeh meremehkannya.

Doyoung merona malu, menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya salah tingkah, "Aye aye suster Seulgi." dan melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

Seulgi menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya lucu, terheran-heran dengan tingkah Doyoung tadi. "Padahal dia dulu calon dokter kan, kekeeke..lucu." kekehnya kemudian.

Seulgi membuang isi baskom yang sudah tak terpakai itu, lantas menggantinya dengan air hangat yang baru. Berjalan kembali kedalam kamar dan meletakkan baskom kecil itu keatas meja nakas pelan pelan.

Ia kembali memandang sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur lapuk itu. Memandangi seorang gadis dengan kondisinya yang menyedihkan. Gadis itu, yang bernama Lee Taeyong, tengah terbaring lemah dengan rambut tergerainya yang tampak kusut dan lepek. Peluh membanjiri tubuh pucatnya. Peluh itu, lebih tepatnya keringat dingin yang tidak sinkron dengan kulit panasnya. Demi Tuhan, gadis ini tengah demam tinggi, suhu tubuhnya mencapai 43 derajat celcius. Tapi anehnya, peluh peluh itu terasa dingin saat disentuh. Lihat, bibir gadis itu berwarna biru, ada bekas darah kering diujung bibirnya. Kantung matanya terlihat cekung, dan warna kulitnya berubah biru.

"Astaga.."-Seulgi tersadar dari lamunannya. Mulai memeras kembali kain pel didalam baskom hati hati. Airnya masih agak panas, tapi ini lebih baik.

.

Seulgi menyeka kulit wajah gadis itu hati hati, seakan-akan itu barang antik yang rapuh. Gadis ini, terlepas dari kondisi mengenaskannya, wajahnya benar-benar cantik dan anggun. Kulitnya sangat halus. Tekstur wajahnya sangat sempurna. Seulgi sangat iri padanya, pantas saja si brengsek itu tergila-gila pada gadis ini.

"Engg.." lenguhan lemah gadis itu mengagetkannya. Tapi hanya sedetik, gadis itu kembali terdiam lagi, tak meringis merasa kesakitan seperti tadi. Sepertinya ia pingsan lagi.

Seulgi meringis jika mengingatnya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menangis melihat kondisi gadis ini. Apalagi saat ia tau siapa gadis ini. Ia tenyata seorang dokter. Dokter muda yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang ia kagumi. Tempat impiannya bekerja, tapi mustahil untuk ia masuk kesana. Selain tes yang sulit dan _standart_ nya yang tinggi, ia tak punya _link_ untuk melobbynya.

Seulgi jadi teringat satu jam yang lalu, saat Doyoung membawanya kemari, masuk kedalam kamar ini. Ia langsung mencium bau aneh yang ia kenal apa itu, amis dan anyir. Ia pernah berada dikamar ini, dalam situasi yang hampir sama, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Saat Doyoung memberitahu siapa yang harus ia tangani, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Mulutnya menganga lebar, karena yang ia lihat, disana, diatas kasur yang sama, seorang gadis tengah terbaring lemah, rambut hitamnya tergerai awut-awutan. Tubuh mungilnya hanya terbalut selimut tipis yang hanya mampu menutupi bagian dada sampai lututnya. Gadis itu berwajah sangat pucat, seperti orang mati, tubuhnya membiru, seakan tak ada darah yang mengalir disana.

Saat Seulgi membuka kain penutup itu, ia seharusnya tau, kalau sang gadis tengah _naked._ Tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dan ya Tuhan, tubuh mulusnya dipenuhi _kissmark_ dan memar yang sudah membiru. Keningnya bahkan sudah benjol, begitu juga pipinya yang lebam. Ia mengutuk sang pelaku biadap ini.

Saat matanya beralih kebagian bawah sigadis, ia melihatnya, darah membanjiri paha dalam gadis itu. Mengotori sprei dibawahnya. Bercampur dengan cairan putih yang sudah mengering. Tak hanya itu, pergelangan tangannya juga membengkak, membiru dan itu pasti sakit sekali. Ia pernah merasakan apa yang gadis ini rasakan, tapi tak separah gadis ini, bahkan bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan ini, dan ia sudah sangat kesakitan saat itu. Jika gadis ini tak segera ditangani dengan baik, mungkin ia tak akan mampu bertahan lama.

.

.

Air mata Seulgi tanpa sadar mengalir menuruni pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis bukan karena mengingat masa lalunya, tapi melihat kondisi gadis ini. Saat ia memeriksa gadis ini, meski ia bukanlah seorang dokter, ia tau apa yang terjadi. Ia mengalami kejang perut yang hebat, juga pendarahan dalam yang parah. Semua itu kerena obat asing yang meracuni sistem pencernaanya, membuat sistem kerja otot perutnya terganggu, dan memaksa bekerja untuk lebih _ekstrim_. Juga kegiatan _seks_ kasar yang didapatnya. Ia yakin, gadis ini masih _virgin_. Maka ia bisa mengalami hal ini. Ia merasa heran, gadis rapuh ini kuat juga mampu bertahan sampai detik ini. Meski keadaanya kritis, ia benar-benar tangguh dibalik tubuh rapuhnya.

"Kau harus ditangani dengan baik, tidak seperti ini." bisik Seulgi tanpa sadar. Ia memperbaiki letak kaus yang kebesaran di badan kurus Taeyong. Kaus besar itu menutupi sebagian badannya sampai diatas lutut. Mengelus pipinya lembut, ia menangis lagi. "Kau pasti gadis yang terhormat, cerdas dan kaya, juga banyak yang menyayangimu. Aku yakin itu, tapi kau harus mengalami hal ini. Aku berjanji, setelah ini akan melindungimu."-Seulgi menatap wajah Taeyong."Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya, tapi aku berjanji padamu, sungguh." mengecup pipi tirus itu ringan.

.

.

"Wahhh kau baik sekali Seulgi-sii."suara Jaehyun menghentikan aksi Seulgi. Ia beralih menatap Jaehyun nyalang, kali ini ia sudah tak takut lagi. Pria brengsek sepertinya tak pantas untuk ditakuti.

"Ya, setidaknya aku masih punya hati nurani, tidak seperti hewan liar."-Seulgi bahkan berani menyeringai. Ia seakan mendapat kekuatan setelah mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"Jangan bilang kau juga suka padanya, bukankah kau dan Doyoung _species_ sejenis."-Jaehyun masih bersedekap ditepi pintu, melontarkan kata ejekan pada gadis pirang didepannya, "Apa perbuatanku belum mampu merubah orientasimu kembali, Seulgi-sii, ohh usaha kakakmu sia-sia saja kalau begitu, ckckc kasihan." ujar Jaehyun sambil tersenyum remeh pada Seulgi.

"Diamlah, kau dan mulut busukmu itu tak pantas menghakimiku."-Seulgi berjalan santai kearah Jaehyun, lalu membuka mulutnya lagi, "Itu artinya kau yang gagal memuaskanku brengsek, kau dan junior loyomu itu, tak menggairahkan sama sekali, dasar bajingan kecil." kata-kata Seulgi benar-benar menyinggung Jaehyun. Ia benar-benar merasa diremehkan.

"Kau wanita jalang, ka.." sebelum mengucapkan kemarahannya, Seulgi sudah memotong ucapan Jaehyun, "Kau tau, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku waktu itu, itu bukanlah yang terakhir untukku."-Seulgi berbalik menuju Taeyong terbaring, mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya di tepi kasur, lalu membelai rambut gadis lemah itu, "Bahkan setelahnya aku mengulanginya lagi dengan Yuri unnie, dan kau tau apa yang kurasakan?" terus mengoceh, dan kini memangku kaki kanannya dengan elegant, "Ternyata kau tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkannya, kau tau apa artinya, kau kalah dari seorang wanita, hahaa...kau kalah dari mantan pacarmu Jung Yoon Oh, hahaahaa.."-Seulgi tertawa tak waras, sudut matanya sampai mengeluarkan airmata, ia lantas berhenti dan menatap Jaehyun dengan bangga, "Jung Jaehyun-sii, kau fikir kau yang terhebat." berjalan menuju Jaehyun yang berdiri kaku didepan pintu, melewatinya angkuh, "Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya dengan Taeyong saat ini juga, didepan matamu, disini." bersmirk ria lalu menepuk pundak Jaehyun. "Atau kau mau _threesome_ tuan Jung, ayo sini buktikan kehebatanmu, kau dan penis kecilmu itu."

"Kau wanita gila.."menatap Seulgi murka, "Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya, tidak akan pernah!"

"Kenapa memangnya, kau siapanya hah, kau takut aku benar-benar melakukannya. Aku _biseks_ dan aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Dia sangat cantik dan sempurna, dia tak pantas untukmu. Kau hanya pemerkosa gila."

"Tau apa kau hah, kau fikir kau siapa." raung Jaehyun murka.

.

BRAKK

Memukul pintu keras, Jaehyun benar-benar tak terkontrol.

"Lihatlah, kau hanya bisa marah, marah dan marah, mengamuk lantas tak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Kau itu tak bisa apa-apa tuan Jung yang terhormat, _just_ _loser_." Seulgi meremehkan lagi.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Seulgi yang berdiri menantangnya disamping meja, Jaehyun tak tahan lagi pada gadis ini, "Kau..." tapi ia hanya bisa menatap gadis itu nyalang. Ia tak bisa berlaku kasar pada seorang wanita, tepatnya dulu, tetapi, kini ia dikenal sebagai si temperament dan kasar. Maka, memukul wanita bukanlah dosa untuknya, itu kebahagiannya. Tapi harus kau tau, dosa akan terwujud karena suatu alasan. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Jaehyun, ia sangat membenci wanita. Terutama wanita cantik.

"Dengar tuan Jung, sekalipun gadis disana itu memang benar Han Taeri, kau tidak berhak melakukan hal bejat itu padanya. Apalagi bila ternyata dia seorang gadis seperti itu."-Seulgi menunjuk Taeyong.

"Kau dan penyakit gilamu itu, aku mengutuknya." dan berlalu dari hadapan Jaehyun.

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun masih terpaku menatap udara hampa didepannya. Sampai suara langkah Doyoung mengejutkannya.

"Hahh..hahh..aku dapat. Seulgi ahh, ini ini aku dapat.." Doyoung melangkah lebar lebar menghampiri Seulgi, tak menghiraukan Jaehyun. Mereka lantas tergesa masuk kedalam kamar.

.

BLAMM

Dan pintu tertutup keras.

.

"Hehh.." Jaehyun mendengus melihat kelakuan keduanya. Mereka fikir mereka siapa, berani meremehkannya begitu. Lantas ia mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya kesofa beludru yang telah lapuk disamping pintu masuk. Menerawang kelangit-langit atap. Bayangan gadis itu benar benar mengganggunya. Tatapan mata ketakutannya, ekspresi kesakitannya, ekspresi penolakannya, suara kesakitan dan tangisannya, semuanya memenuhi benak Jaehyun. Ia seorang yang dingin, tak berperasaan dan kasar. Ia bahkan membenci wanita. Tetapi jika mengingat bagaimana ia melukai gadis itu sejauh ini, ia merasa ikut kesakitan.

Jaehyun benar-benar tak paham, bagaimana mungkin didunia ini ada orang yang sangat mirip, bentuk fisiknya, Taeri dan Taeyong. Seharusnya dari awal ia paham, curiga dan mencari tau semuanya, tapi ini tidak. Hasratnya malah semakin memuncak saat melihat gadis itu terkungkung tak berdaya dibawah kuasanya. Mengatakan bahwa ia salah orang dan terus melakukan pemberontakan. Ia benar-benar terpesona pada sosok yang ia sangka Han Taeri itu. Pada saat itu, ia malah sempat bersyukur memiliki Han Taeri sepenuhnya. Ia juga menyesal, kenapa baru menyadarinya saat itu juga. Terpesona pada sosok yang sangat dibencinya, Han Taeri, yang dicicipinya saat itu juga. Tapi ternyata itu adalah Lee Taeyong, gadis yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan ada sebelumnya. Jaehyun merasa semua kebetulan ini benar-benar mencekiknya. Apa yang menimpanya kini adalah sebuah kejutan besar yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Waktu itu, saat gadis binal itu menghilang, selama tiga hari ia berkelana. Tapi tidak, ia tidak pernah berusaha sungguh-sungguh mencari gadis itu. Ia malah berharap gadis itu mati saja dan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tapi dasar sial atau memang jodoh, ia malah menemukan gadis itu tanpa usaha sia-sia, didalam mobil mewah itu, suatu kebetulan yang indah bukan. Yang kemudian mampu mengubah paradigmanya agar tak perlu bersusah-susah jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, cukup hisap rokokmu dan beronanilah sendiri dengan bahagia, tapi ia salah. Suatu kebetulan tak pernah sekalipun menyenangkan, cukup baginya saja.

.

Sesungguhnya, jikalau ini semua menimpa Han Taeri, ia akan sangat bahagia. Tapi tidak pada gadis itu. Untuk menatap dan melihat kondisinya yang kini terbaring lemah saja ia tak sanggup, apalagi menyentuhnya lagi, ia takut melukainya lagi. Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah gadis itu sadar, ia kini berharap gadis itu tak pernah bangun saja. Daripada ia membangunkan mimpi indahnya.

.

"Hahh..apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Lee Taeyong."

.

Jadi ini semua bukan hanya mimpi buruk bagi Taeyong. Tapi inilah mimpi terindah sekaligus mimpi terburuk Jung Jaehyun, yang akan mengubah kembali hidupnya, hidup berantakannya. Jaehyun telah terjatuh pada pesona gadis itu, Lee Taeyong. Ia ingin mengubah semuanya, semua persepsi buruk tentangnya, hanya demi menebus dosanya pada gadis itu, itu jika ia masih diberi kesempatan kedua. Maka ia memantapkan hati.

.

.

.

.

 _Pernahkah kau mendengar istilah, kejutan atau kebetulan yang menyenangkan yang terjadi dalam hidup kita. Saat kita bertemu dengan seseorang yang kita pikirkan, tanpa kita berusaha untuk mencarinya. Atau kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan, tanpa kita harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Bukankah ini sering terjadi dalam hidup kita? Maka pernahkah kau mengalaminya?Aku rasa pernah tapi kau lantas melupakannya, karena bagimu itu sesuatu yang lumrah. Tanpa kau sadari, itu mengubah hidupmu. Itulah-Serendipity._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Pemirsahh...

.

.

.

Maafkan aku jika ternyata fanficnya bertele-tele nee, berasa sinetron banget ya, lebih alay dari sinetron duyung atau sinetron balapan nggak sih, hehe..Bayangkan aja ya ini sinetron cast nya JaeYong dan anak-anak NCT lainnya, kan seru tu kekeke..

Oke, karena aku suka baca ff YunJae yg lawas2 dan GS, banyak banget yg plotnya lambat dan susah ditebak, apalagi bagian NC dan ena enanya, itu banyak yg detail, lambat, kadang tersirat (mana puas hehe) tapi kadang tu penjabaran banget, pokoknya eksplisit ehh implisit lah...

Nah karena itu aku jd terbawa arus role fanfic yang begitu, serius, kalau enggak dijabarin jd ngerasa aneh sendiri, edan kan, masa nc dijabarin gt hehe,uhh tak kuat saye..

Jadi maaf ya kalau NC-nya kemarin mungkin bertele tele, bikin boring, bikin ngantuk, bikin nguap nguap eaaaa..

Sejujurnya aku ngerasa jahat banget di chap kemaren, aku menistakan Tiwai dan Jaehyun, huwee mian oppa oppaku sayang hukkss. Aku lumayan suka baca ff bdsm/abaikan, baca manga bdsm juga/abaikan lagi, tak patut dicontoh, tapi silahkan kalau ngeyel-, mau bikin kayak gitu tapi gatega sumpah kalo tokohnya itu JaeYong, karena buat aku, mereka tu masih polos, unyu, lugu/ini meragukan, apalagi Woojae, dan kalau dah pada aegyo, matek matek adek bang..padahal Jaehyun mah emang yadong yaa..kekeke

Makanya aku gajadi bikin ff tema itu, nanti kena flame lagi, kan sedih, masih newbie dibash hehe.. Aku juga masih kecil –mengakui-, maka yang tercipta ya NC alay itu..yoaa

.

Oke sekali lagi maafin aku kalo kurang berkenan ya fanficnya, semoga lebih baik lagi..

Nb : Aku bukan wikipedia, jadi miann gak cantumin arti kata diatas, pokoknya itu semua ada di pelajaranku wkwk

 **Dan thanks buat yg udah fav, follow juga review yg gabisa kubalas dan tulis dimari, takut kebanyakan word yuhuuuu, pokoknya kalian semangatku..**

 **Akhir kata, RNR nee..siders-sii, kalian luar biasa,**

^,^/


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bride and Me**

 **Chapter 5 : Kill me please!**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Cast :**

Lee Taeyong (GS)

Jung Jaehyun

Seo Johnny

Ten (GS)

Ji Hansol (GS)

Kim Do Young

NCT member & other cast

 **Main cast :** Jaehyun X Taeyong

 **Slight :** Temukan didalamnya

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Rated M**

 **/DLDR/Broken Pair**

 **Hope you like it ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hay baby, bangunlah, jangan malas my princess!"_

 _._

Taeyong mendengar suara lembut bibinya. Ia merasakan tangan halus bak satin itu lembut memanjakan rambutnya. Bibi bonekanya memeluknya hangat, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran deru nafas itu. Semua ini, membuatnya enggan membuka mata, ia enggan kehilangan moment indah ini.

.

" _Uhh manjanya baby ku ini_..."

.

Bibinya mengusak rambut Taeyong lagi, membuatnya terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Semua terasa unik, perasaan ini, ia tak mau melepaskannya. Bolehkah ia egois, bolehkah ia terus berada disini, didunia gelap yang hangat dan nyaman, sejuk dengan ganggaman tangan halus bibinya. Bolehkah ia jujur jika ia jatuh cinta pada bibi bonekanya.

.

" _Baby, kau harus kuat nee.."_

.

Taeyong ingin mengucapkan kerinduannya, laskar cintanya yang membabi buta pada sang bibi. Ia ingin lepas dari sangkar rindu ini, tapi seakan merasakan nestapa, bibirnya kelu sekedar untuk membuka suara. Matanya memberat. Taeyong tak bisa merasakan lagi kehangantan sang bibi. Tangan lembut yang menggenggamnya itu tiba-tiba raib, ia bisa merasakannya. Deru nafas bibinya tak bisa menerpanya lagi. Belaian hangat itu, hilang entah kemana. Taeyong benar-benar merasakan kehilangan itu. Ia ingin berteriak, menyerukan nama bibinya, merangkul tubuh mungil bibinya itu. Menghirup aroma vanilla itu lebih lama lagi, tapi ia tak bisa, Taeyong bahkan tak sanggup bergerak. Seakan kehilangan arah, ia tak dapat menjangkau bibinya lagi. Yang ia rasakan kemudian, hanya kekosongan, hampa dan..kesakitan.

 _._

 _Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face, makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds..*_

 _._

.

* * *

Ia membuka kedua bola matanya dengan kepayahan. Terasa berat dan lengket. Ia bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk hal kecil itu. Taeyong hanya ingin bebas dari kegelapan yang membelenggunya. Ia penasaran kenapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Saat akhirnya ia berhasil, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit atap putih yang kusam dalam pendangannya. Semua masih buram, aneh dan tak nyata. Semua terasa asing. Apakah memang ini yang selalu ia lihat.

Taeyong merasakannya, rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya. Begitu mencengkeram erat kepalanya. Ia tak hanya pusing, tapi juga kesakitan. Dan apa ini, badannya pun sama. Hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja luar biasa sakitnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu, kaku dan menyakitkan.

Taeyong ingin berteriak, meminta tolong pada ayah ibunya, ia membutuhkan mereka. Tapi tenggorokannya sangat kering, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

.

Taeyong benar-benar kepayahan. Kepalanya benar-benar dilanda pusing. Pusing itu bahkan membuatnya tak mampu berpikir. Maka ia hanya berteriak –dengan suara keringnya-. Awalnya tak terdengar suara sama sekali dari sana, tapi semakin lama, suara serak itu muncul, menguasai hampanya tempat ia berada kini.

Taeyong panik, tak ada yang mendengarnya, padahal ia benar-benar kesakitan. Rasa sakit itu mulai beralih menjerat perutnya. Ia merasakan kram dan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia hanya bisa mencengkeram perutnya.

"Tolong.." suara Taeyong benar-benar parau. Ia bergelung seperti janin, menahan rasa sakit diperutnya, ia tak bisa bertahan lagi. Sampai saat rasa sakit itu menguasai tubuhnya, ia merasakannya, sosok yang saat ini ia butuhkan, membalikkan tubuhnya, memaksanya menatapnya, dan meneriakkan namanya. Ia tak tau pria itu, yang ia rasakan kemudian adalah, tubuhnya ringan dan kegelapan merengkuhnya, Taeyong benar-benar tak suka ini.

.

.

* * *

Doyoung meletakkan rabuk sayuran di rak paling atas. Ia melepas sepatu boot bututnya, juga topi pantainya yang norak. Terkadang, Doyoung geli juga dengan topi ini, apalagi tetangga yang selalu melihatnya. Bayangkan, mereka tinggal didesa yang sering dilanda kekeringan, tanahnya tandus dan letaknya jauh dari pantai. Tapi ia dengan eksisnya memakai topi ini. Sejujurnya, ia sekedar ingin menggoda pemuda-pemuda kampung yang lugu dan polos, itu sangat menyenangkan.

Doyoung menghela nafasnya berat, mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya disofa tua. Ia sangat haus, tapi melamun sepertinya lebih asyik daripada sekedar mengisi lambungnya dengan segelas air. Doyoung menatap situasi rumah ini, sepi. Jaehyun pergi dari kemarin dan ia tak bicara apapun soal itu. Doyoung juga malas bertanya kemana perginya pemuda itu, toh pada akhirnya ia tak akan diajak.

Doyoung tersentak mendengar suara lirih itu. Suara teriakan minta tolong yang ia tau dari mana asalnya. Kamarnya, kamar yang sudah empat hari ini tak ia tempati. Secepat kilat Doyoung berlari, membuka pintu geser itu tak sabaran. Benar dugaannya, Lee Taeyong telah sadar. Gadis itu terlihat kesakitan, meringkuk seperti kucing dan meremas perutnya tanpa tenaga. Ia berteriak minta tolong dengan suara paraunya.

"Ya Tuhan Taeyong _sii_ , ada apa denganmu?" Doyoung meraih tubuh mungil gadis itu. Membaliknya dan seketika menghadap wajah cantik dan pucat itu. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan memejamkan matanya. Keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Ia terus meracau meminta tolong. Tapi tenaga gadis itu tiba-tiba lenyap, dan ia terkulai dipelukannya.

Doyoung benar-benar panik. Maka yang ia ingat hanya satu nama. Mengambil ponselnya ia memanggil nama itu dengan wajah panik.

"Kang Seulgi kemarilah, cepat Lee Taeyong sudah sadar, dia kesakitan.." Doyoung dan kepanikannya adalah kolaborasi yang lucu.

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun masih bertahan didalam _Jeep_ _Wylis_ nya. Ditemani alunan musik _Yesterday,_ dan ia benar-benar tak mendengarkannya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berada disini, didalam _jeep_ tuanya, memandang rumah sakit megah diseberang jalan sana. Ia hanya memandang megahnya rumah sakit itu. Tanpa reaksi apapun diwajahnya.

Jaehyun menggenggam erat jubah dokter di pangkuannya. Ia tak tau apa yang telah membawanya kemari. Ia hanya ingin tau asal gadis sialan itu. Gadis yang baru pertama kali membuatnya merasakan apa itu penyesalan.

"Hahh..seharusnya aku puas sudah membuatnya begitu." Jaehyun tiba-tiba menutup kaca mobilnya. Ia menyeringai menatap petugas keamanan diseberang sana. Jaehyun tak bodoh, sudah sejak tadi keberadaannya diamati oleh dua orang dungu itu. Siapa yang tak mencolok dengan tunggangan seperti ini ditengah kota metropolitan. Maka, daripada mengundang masalah lebih jauh lagi, ia menstater mobilnya, membawanya beranjak dari sana.

.

.

* * *

Johny menggenggam gelang _mondial_ kekasihnya. Ia menemukannya dikamar mandi Taeyong. Johny sudah berhasil membuka apartement kekasihnya itu. Atas kuasanya, sesungguhnya apa yang bisa menolaknya. Johny menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya benar-benar penuh. Ia dipusingkan oleh abeojinya. Tadi malam, pria tua itu menelponnya. Memintanya membawa Taeyong untuk bertemu sang kakek siang ini. Yang membuat Johny kaget, sang kakek ingin pernikahannya dipercepat. Dari yang seharusnya masih satu bulan lagi, menjadi dua minggu lagi. Yang benar saja, ia sudah menyebar undangan dari dua bulan yang lalu. Dan tanggal pernikahan sudah ditetapkan. Apa abeojinya kira ini negeri seribu satu malam, dimana ia bisa meminta bantuan jin dan mengubah semuanya dalam satu malam, hidup tak semudah itu bukan.

Sebenarnya Johnny bisa mengatasi itu, ia bisa meminta pengertian kakek dan keluarganya. Bagaimanapun ia tau bagaimana rasa cinta kakeknya itu pada kekasihnya sangat besar. Bahkan jika ia membawa Taeyong ke Chicago –dimana sang kakek tinggal-, kakeknya selalu menyediakan kamar terbaik bak _disney_ _princess_ untuk calon istrinya itu, lantas melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Taeyong. Tapi satu hal yang tak bisa ia atasi, bagaimana jika memang terjadi hal buruk pada Taeyong. Bagaimana jika keluarganya tau jika sang calon mantu tercinta ternyata menghilang. Bagaimana dengan orangtua Taeyong yang sudah mempercayakan putri kesayangannya padanya. Bahkan sampai detik ini, ia masih belum mengetahui keberadaan Taeyong.

.

 _Its beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do..._

Johnny menginginkan berita baik tentang Taeyong saat ia mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring, ia hanya ingin itu saat ini, "Yeoboseyo?"

"Aku sudah mencopy rekamannya dude. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku." itu Yuta, sahabatnya –mungkin- yang berprofesi sebagai kepala devisi investigasi kriminal atau kau bisa menyebutnya kepala detektif divisi satu di Seoul. Awalnya ia merasa berlebihan saat Ten tiba-tiba meminta tolong pada Yuta. Ia tak hanya segan dan tak mau merepotkan pria keturunan Jepang itu, tapi Johnny benar-benar ingin berpikir positif soal ini. Tapi saat para polisi brengsek itu bertindak lamban, maka mau tak mau ia mengandalkan Yuta, yang mana mereka tak pernah akrab sebelumnya.

"Gomawo. Aku akan kesana, beritahu alamatmu."

"Tak perlu, aku sudah didepan apartement Taeyong. Jangan lamban kau. Pipp." dan Johnny seharusnya sadar, jika suatu hal tengah terjadi pada Taeyong, maka Yuta tak akan tinggal diam.

.

.

* * *

Dooyoung dan Seulgi menatap wajah kusut Taeyong. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya erat. Dooyoung bersyukur, Seulgi cepat bertindak, datang kemari dengan bersegera, sesuai dengan janjinya dulu.

"Gomawo Seulgi-ah, aku selalu merepotkanmu nee." ujar Doyong penuh terimakasih.

"Anii oppa, aku senang kau melibatkanku. Kau tau, aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu dan menjaga nona ini." jelas Seulgi sambil tersenyum manis. Tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Taeyong, menyisir dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Doyoung mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau tak menyukainya kan?"

"Yakk Oppa, jahat sekali." Seulgi tak terima, ia memberenggut mendengar ucapan Doyoung tadi. Doyoung jadi tak enak juga, ia kan hanya asal ceplos, duh mulut licinnya benar-benar. "Haha, mianhae..aku hanya bercanda nona jutek. Jangan marah nee" bujuknya.

"Huhh..dia memang cantik si, dan kau tau aku suka yang cantik-cantik. Tapi aku cukup tau kalau aku tak pantas menyukainya. Aku hanya kagum padanya, ya hanya sebatas itu. " jelas Seulgi.

"Yaa, aku paham. Aku harap kau bisa mengontrol perasaanmu lagi. Aku tak mau melihatmu kesakitan lagi Seulgi-ah. Kau tau bagaimana kakakmu itu. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatmu jera, yang kurasa ia sangat berlebihan."ucap Doyoung panjang lebar.

.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tak menolongnya? Kenapa kau tak melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat itu terjadi padaku dulu?" ucapan Seulgi menyentak Doyoung. Ia tak pernah berfikir Seulgi akan menanyakan ini. Doyoung beralih dari kursinya, berjalan kearah jendela. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Doyoung pura-pura tak paham.

Seulgi memasang wajah serius, "Apa rencanamu? Kenapa kau tak menolong Taeyong _sii_?"

"Kau berfikir buruk tentangku? Aku tak paham Seulgi _sii?_ Kenapa tiba-tibakau menanyakan ini? _"_

"Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk memahami arah pembicaraanku, dokter Doyoung." Seulgi semakin menuntut. Nada suaranya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Haha..tunggu tunggu, kenapa kita jadi serius begini." Doyoung berbalik menatap Seulgi, "Soal itu, kau tau seperti apa kerasnya Jaehyun, ya aku hanya tak ingin membuat masalah dengannya. Hanya itu. Hei ayolah jangan kaku begini."

Seulgi memicingkan matanya, ia tak boleh gegabah, tapi ia benar-benar sulit mempercayai itu, "Apa kau mengenal Taeyong _sii_?"

Seulgi sedikit bisa melihat ekspresi kaget Doyoung, meskipun pria imut itu berusaha menutupinya dengan baik. Bagaimanapun, Seulgi juga mempelajari ilmu psikologi, ia setidaknya bisa membaca ekspresi ringan seseorang, tapi tidak dengan pria ini. Seulgi hanya tak ingin gegabah dan merusak semuanya. Hubungan baiknya dengan pria dihadapannya ini

Doyoung merasakannya, ia ingin menghindari percakapan ini. Ia tau siapa Seulgi. Gadis yang terlihat polos itu adalah seorang genius, ia hanya tak ingin semua menjadi semakin rumit.

"Hahh..sungguh aku tak paham arah pembicaraan ini seperti apa. Tapi jika kau bertanya kenapa aku tak menolong Taeyong _sii,_ aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tak akan sanggup melawan Jaehyun yang tengah gelap mata. Dan kalau kau bertanya, apa aku mengenalnya.." menunjuk Taeyong,"..jawabannya, bahkan aku baru melihatnya sekarang. Kau tau aku sosok seperti apa. Aku tak punya banyak kenalan selain kau, Jaehyun, Taeil dan Yuri _sii._ Maka jawabannya, tentu tidak."

Seulgi tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan kearah Doyoung, menepuk pundak pria, " Kau tau, aku selalu mempercayaimu oppa. Haha sudahah, anggap saja aku tak pernah bertanya itu. Haha.."

Doyoung menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, lantas ikut tertawa dengan gadis berambut pirang itu, "Terimakasih Seulgi _sii._ Kau tau, aku tak mudah berteman dengan orang baru. Tapi saat pertama kali mengenalmu, aku sudah yakin kau bisa menjadi teman yang baik." mengacak rambut si gadis.

"Haha, jangan bilang kau mulai suka padaku. Sorry, kau bukan tipeku."cibir Seulgi.

"Yakk kau, gadis nakal, percaya diri sekali kau, kau pi.."

.

"Kalian, s-siapa?"

Doyoung dan Seulgi menghentikan aksi mereka. Suara asing itu, mereka tau itu siapa.

"Taeyong _sii.."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Jeep willys keluaran 1957, berwarna _golden black_. Pria itu membawa Taeyong tepat pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Kau sudah lihat semuanya, ini murni penculikan."

Johnny menatap marah layar laptop didepannya. Monitor itu tengah menunjukkan rekaman cctv saat Taeyong menghilang. Ia melihatnya. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, memakai topi hitam dan pakaian lusuh, menghampiri kekasihnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia bisa melihat mereka sempat mengobrol sejenak lantas pria itu menarik paksa Taeyong keluar dari mobil. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sempat melakukan perlawanan, tapi ia yakin, tubuh mungilnya tak sebanding dengan pria brengsek itu. Taeyong terlihat kepayahan dan harus kalah dalam pertempuran itu. Pria itu membawa Taeyong yang telah pingsan kedalam mobil tuanya. Johny benar-benar ingin menghajar bajingan tengik itu. Beraninya ia menyentuh Taeyong dengan tangan kotornya. Ia bahkan berlaku kasar seperti itu.

"CCTV di dashboard mobil Taeyong mati. CCTV di taman pun juga. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kompak sekali." ucapan Yuta seakan menyindir Johny. Ia ingat, kekasihnya itu sempat mengadu soal mobilnya yang bermasalah. Mulai dari rem yang berat, kebocoran oli, dan cctv yang mendadak tak berfungsi. Karena kesibukan Johny, ia meremehkan semuanya. Sejujurnya, Johny sudah mengirimkan mobil baru untuk Taeyong sementara mobil kesayangan kekasihnya itu diservice. Tapi dasar gadis manja, ia malah tersinggung atas perlakuan Johny. Johny dituduh ingin membuang mobil kesayangan Taeyong, mobil yang pertama kali dibeli Taeyong dengan gajinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Taeil menyelidikinya. Ia sudah bergegas. Bro, aku harap kau jangan bertindak gegabah. Serahkan semuanya padaku." peringat Yuta.

Johny menyungingkan senyum anehnya, ia menatap Yuta dan hanya mengangguk. Ia tak akan banyak bicara. Ia tahu bagaimana kinerja Yuta dan timnya, tapi bahkan Johny memiliki intern yang jauh lebih cekatan, yang saat ini mulai bergegas setelah menerima rekaman ini beberapa menit yang lalu, tanpa Yuta sadari.

"Aku percaya padamu." tutup Johny kemudian. Ia beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan kearah lukisan besar diruang tengah. Lukisannya dengan Taeyong. Dibuat di Italia dua tahun yang lalu. Ia terlihat memeluk posesif kekasihnya itu. Ia selalu suka lukisan itu, sangat suka. Taeyong benar-benar cantik dengan gaun merahnya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai mengelilingi tubuh rampinya. Dan tangan Johny menyelimuti pundak polos sigadis. Mereka terlihat pasangan yang sangat sempurna.

"Tapi kau harus tahu Nakamoto, pria itu sudah membangunkan singa tidur." dan Yuta tau apa maksud dari ucapan Johny.

.

.

* * *

Seulgi dan Doyoung masih terdiam. Duduk mengelilingi si gadis yang seolah tak bernyawa. Memeluk lututnya posesif, enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Sejak sadar dari sejam yang lalu, gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. Bertanya siapa Seulgi dan Doyoung, lalu diam setelahnya. Seperti boneka rusak, ia hanya melamun dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kajja Taeyong _sii,_ kau harus makan. Setelah itu minum obatnya. Nanti siang aku akan menyuntikkan vitamin untukmu." bujuk Seulgi setelahnya. Ia mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur, lalu mengambil satu sendok untuk si gadis cantik.

.

Plak

.

Sendok itu terlempar, tepat mengenai bahu Doyoung. Seulgi benar-benar terkejut akan reaksi gadis ini, begitu juga dengan Doyoung

.

"Kenapa kalian tak membiarkanku mati saja, kenapa kalian menolongku, kenapa hahh.."

Taeyong tiba-tiba histeris. Entah tenaga dari mana, gadis kurus itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram pundak Doyoung. Mata bulatnya yang sayu kini terlihat tajam, menatap pria berambut pirang itu, "...kau, kau juga mau melakukannya kan, ayo lakukan padaku. Lalu bunuh aku. AYOO.." Taeyong memekik histeris. Ia kalap dan tak terkendali, ia spontan mencekik leher Doyoung kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa diam, bunuh aku, bunuh aku!"

Seulgi kewalahan, ia meraih pundak Taeyong. Gadis ini terlihat lemah, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi kuat begini. Ia terus mencekik Doyoung. Dan pria itu nampak kesulitan melepas cekikan tangan kurus itu.

"Taeyong _sii¸_ sadarlah, kau bisa membunuhnya.."

"KUBILANG BUNUH AKU, BUNUH AKU.." gadis itu berteriak semakin keras, yang mana terdengar putus asa. Taeyong semakin mmberontak. Ia menyentak Seulgi keras, membuat calon suster itu terpental dan menabrak meja nakas. Seulgi terlihat kesakitan.

Doyoung tak berkutik melihat pancaran putus asa itu. Lama-lama ia membiarkan Taeyong mencekiknya, seakan ingin membayar kesalahannya. Doyoung merasakan tangan kurus ini mencekiknya semakin kuat, menghambat laju oksigennya. Ia menjatuhkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya, pasrah akan kemarahan Taeyong.

.

"Lepaskan dia.."

Dan cekikan Taeyong terhenti setelah Jaehyun mengehentikannya. Ia menarik gadis itu kuat kuat, membantingnya kekasur dan menatapnya geram.

"Kau gila, kau mau membunuhnya.." Jaehyun berteriak murka, mencekal lengan kurus Taeyong,"...kau mau cari mati hah?"

Taeyong tersentak, ia mengenali wajah itu, pria bajingan yang paling ia benci. Ia memberontak dengan brutal, menendang dada Jaehyun dengan kuat. Ia seperti mendapat kekuatan hanya dengan memandang wajah pemerkosanya itu.

"YA, BUNUH AKU, BUNUH AKU, AKU MAU MATI, MAU MATI." Taeyong berteriak sampai urat dilehernya terlihat, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, "..kau dengar, aku mau mati, huks..bunuh aku tuan, kumohon, aku tak mau hidup lagi, kumohon bunuh aku, huks.." Jaehyun tertegun mendengarnya, gadis ini mencengkeram kemeja didadanya erat, memohon dibunuh dan ingin mati, ia terlihat sangat putus asa.

Seulgi dan Doyoung terpaku menatap pemandangan didepannya. Ia tau, gadis itu pasti sangat trauma dan syok atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

"K-kau, ingin mati?"

Taeyong tersentak menatap Jaehyun, matanya masih tak fokus. Dia terlihat kacau dengan peluh dimana-mana. Mata bulatnya terus mengeluarkan krystal bening, penuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Ya, bunuhlah aku." Taeyong melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia menyodorkan kedua legannya, menunjukkan nadi dilegannya tepat dihadapan Jaehyun.

"Kau bisa membunuhku disini tuan." ia menunjukkan nadi pada pergelangan tangan kanannya,"...atau disini!" lalu menunjuk arteri pada lehernya, "...juga disini!" terakhir menyingkap kemeja putihnya, menunjukkan perut mulusnya, dengan _gesture_ minta ditusuk sekarang juga.

Jaehyun masih menatap Taeyong tanpa ekspresi. Otaknya dipenuhi wajah memohon Taeyong. Baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang minta dibunuh dengan wajah bahagia, bahkan tersenyum manis seolah membujuknya.

.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Ucapan Jaehyun menyentak Seulgi dan Doyoung. Ia tau, pria ini sangat dingin dan tak memiliki perasaan, terutama jika dihadapkan wanita cantik seperti Taeyong. Tapi bukankah Jaehyun sudah keterlaluan.

"Jae kau.." belum selesai Doyoung bicara, Jaehyun bergerak cepat, tapi tatapannya masih tertuju pada Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengambil pisau lipat dijaketnya, lalu meletakkannya ditangan Taeyong.

"Kau bisa lakukan sesukamu dengan ini, membunuh dirimu ditangan, leher, atau diperut. Aku anjurkan tusuk saja perutmu, tapi itu sangat menyakitkan. Jika tak mau repot, gores saja lehermu dengan cepat. Tapi jika kau mau menikmatinya, gores arteri di lenganmu, itu lebih nikmat." ucap Jaehyun dengan santai.

"Jae kau gila!" Doyoung maju ingin meraih pisau itu, tapi Jaehyun mendorongnya keras,

"Jangan ikut campur, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan Dongyoung _sii_?" Jaehyun menyeringai menatap sahabatnya. Ia seakan tak mempunyai rasa bersalah.

"K-kau gila, kau.."

"Diamlah, dan nikmati pertunjukannya!"

Seulgi dan Doyoung benar-benar membatu, mereka tak menyangka semua akan jadi seperti ini.

.

Taeyong tersenyum memandang pisau lipat berwarna silver ditangannya. Ia menggenggamnya erat dan tertawa setelahnya. "Haha..gomawo, kau benar. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian."

Taeyong menuruni kasur lapuk dimana ia berada tadi. Ia berjalan lunglai kearah pintu yang masih terbuka. Lalu menyingkap lengan kemaja putih yang dipakainya. Ia tersenyum manis sekali, menatap Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Seulgi bergantian. Lalu menarik pisau lipat itu agar terbuka. Setelah menemukan letaknya, ia mengarahkan ujung pisau yang tajam itu ke arteri _radialis_ di lengan kanannya, titik dimana ia akan menyudahi keputus asaannya.

"Taeyong _sii,_ kumohon jangan lakukan, sadarlah Taeyong _sii_. Oppa lakukanlah sesuatu. Kumohon, hiks.." ucapan Seulgi seperti angin lalu. Gadis itu mulai terisak melihat kejadian didepannya. Tapi tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Doyoung hanya terdiam tak berkutik, sedang Jaehyun, ia terlihat menikmati semuanya. Pria jahat itu malah bersedekap menatap kejadian didepannya. Seulgi benar-benar muak. Ia akan menghentikannya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" tapi teriakan Taeyong menghentikan langkah Seulgi. Gadis putus asa itu, disana sudah mengarahkan ujung pisaunya yang lancip kearah nadinya. Wajahnya tak terbaca. Ia semakin meringsek dipojok dinding dan tak membiarkan siapapun untuk maju mendekatinya. Seulgi hanya bisa menangis melihatnya.

Taeyong tersenyum menatap Seulgi dan Doyoung. Senyum yang manis dan menakutkan. Lalu atensinya beralih pada pria didepannya, pria yang paling dibencinya. Tanpa aba-aba Taeyong menggesekkan pisaunya, tapi tatapannya tak beralih seinchi pun dari wajah Jaehyun.

"Aku membencimu.." dan ucapan terakhir Taeyong disertai teriakan Seulgi adalah yang terdengar setelahnya.

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author mati...T_T**

 **Byee...**

 **.**

 **.**

Adakah yang menantikan ff ini-geer. Hehe saya datang dengan chapter 5, 3000+ words..ayeyyy

Sungguh, hati saya nyut-nyut-an nulis fic ini, gimana sih meresapi bgt kan hehe. Aku memposisikan diriku di posisi Taeyong. Dimana saya sendiri calon seorang dokter, yang kuliahnya sudah susah payah, biayanya gak murah dan bikin stress, bedanya aja belum punya kekasih setampan dan sekaya Johny oppa kekeke, dan semua itu terenggut hanya dalam suatu insiden 'pemerkosaan'. Okay, runtuh sudah semua mimpi-mimpi saya..

Oh iya, kemarin saya edit chap 4 nee, soalnya ada kesalahan tahun. Dimana seharusnya itu bersetting tahun 2014 (Chanpter 3, 4, 5 ini ditahun 2014 ya. Jadi flashack 2 tahun)..Jangan bingung nee, intinya ini masih flashback kok, ada tulisannya kan..

Buat Jaeyong moment, semoga chap depan udah ada nee..

Dan Chap depan, mungkin agak lama lagi nee. Soalnya aku udah mulai praktik pengabdian di ambulance, dan itu sampai pagi, sampai lupa baca ff, sampai lupa juga nulis ff, wkwk,..

.

.

 **Reviewnya dong, masukan boleh, uneg-uneg boleh, biar aku semangat juga nulisnya..huwe huwee**

JaeYong slayyy..

Psstt, kemarin ada pasien yang mirip Jaehyun lo, mau titip salam nggak buat Jaehyun KW 69, 0_0/

 _*Lana Del Rey –Young and Beatiful_


End file.
